


Chasing Your Love

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Doctor Visits, Dominant!Even, Drug Use, Even Has a Big Dick, Eventual Smut, Graphic Descriptions of Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Hence the explicit tag, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Presentation, Rimming, Safe Sex Talks, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smoking, Weed, doctor's visits, heat - Freeform, mpreg discussion, submissive!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Isak is a shy first year who seems like he knows who he is. Even is a self-assured third year who thinks he's got himself and his life figured out. Turns out neither of them have a fucking clue.The A/B/O AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – couple things I changed  
> 1\. The obvious and biggest one – Isak is a first year (as I imagine Season 1 Isak in this story rather than Season 3 Isak (picture innocent, soft Isak). That being said, it’s Season 1 Isak still experiencing many of the Season 3 events and Even)  
> 2\. Isak’s birthday is supposed to be in the summer. Here it’s gonna be in the winter. Sue me.  
> 3\. I gave Even a sister? Idk if he has any siblings on the show but he does in this fic.  
> 4\. Isak’s mom is not his mom from the show. She is an ofc.  
> 5\. I have not yet decided about how to handle / if I will include Even being bipolar. It was such an integral part of the show, but idk if I’m going to explicitly include it in this story. As of right now, it’s going to be more implicit in the events

The first day of Isak’s second semester at Nissen starts with an assembly where the headmaster explains that there will be a new health class that all students must take before they graduate. This means that students from all grades will be in the class together.

Isak has this new health class last period. He’s sitting in the classroom and just as the bell rings; the last student slips in the doorway and scans the room in search of the only open desk, which just so happens to be next to Isak. 

The teacher quiets the room as the nearly-late-boy settles into the seat next to Isak and it’s not until the teacher’s taking roll that he fully takes notice of the boy now sitting next to him. 

He’s really quite pretty, not to mention he _smells lovely._

Isak almost misses his name being called because he’s so in awe, but then pretty boy is turning and nudging him and Isak comes to his senses when he points at the teacher who is staring at him. 

“Erm, yes?” Isak says, eyebrows raised and nervous smile on his lips.

“Isak Valtersen?” The teacher repeats and multiple students turn to stare at him.

“That’s me,” Isak says quietly, blush coloring his cheeks. 

Isak tries to melt into his seat as his cheeks flame. He quickly perks back up when the teacher calls for ‘Even Bech Næsheim’ and the beautiful creature to his left raises his hand. _Good, he has a name now._ Isak is staring and Even notices and catches him, flashing him a grin and raising his eyebrows before looking away again. 

Isak blushes again and promises himself to not look anywhere but the front of the room for the rest of class. 

And it almost works. 

~*~*~

The next day in last period, Isak waits for Even to sit next to him again, and just like the previous day, Even arrives just as the bell rings, bringing casual eyebrow raises and that delicious smell.

Even smiles brightly at Isak when he sits down and Isak grins back with all his might. The teacher starts class right away again, taking roll and then writing three words on the board. 

_Alpha, Beta, Omega._

Isak takes a curious look around because while he knows this is a health class, he’s not really sure what these words have to do with it. 

“Can anyone tell me what these words mean in relation to this class?” Ms. Merrott says and Isak continues to look around. 

Even raises his hand and Isak’s breath catches in his throat. He’s curious to find out what Even is going to say. 

The teacher calls on Even and he starts talking, “Well, it’s how some people have different genders other than male and female. Some are alphas, the dominant ones, and their mates are usually omegas who are more submissive. Betas are the middle ones.”

“Very good,” Ms. Merrott says and the she moves on and it leaves Isak even more curious than before. “Looks like Bakka has taught you well, Mr. Bech Næsheim.”

Isak glances at Even, understanding now why he didn’t recognize him – he was a transfer student. 

The teacher starts talking about mating and bonding and a lot of it goes over Isak’s head, partly because she’s not explaining it too well, and partly because he’s distracted by the way Even’s sitting stalk still in his seat next to him. 

Class ends and Even packs up quickly. Isak rushes to catch up and he follows Even out of class, and, he admits a bit weirdly, into the bathroom.

Isak begins to panic as he realizes how strange this is. He quickly ducks into a stall and tries to calm himself as he tries to figure out a way to talk to Even now that he’s gone and made this uncomfortable. 

He hears Even exit the stall and so he flushes and leaves as he hears the sink turn on. 

Isak walks up to the sink and dares himself to make eye contact with Even in the mirror. Even turns to the paper towel dispenser and proceeds to pull out every single paper towel. 

And Isak just stares at him awkwardly as he does so. He even sticks his hand up into the dispenser to get the last one out.

Even uses the wad of towels to dry his hands and then drops them into the trash. It’s then that he seems to remember Isak is there and turns to him, mouth forming an ‘o’.

“Did you need a towel as well?” 

Isak just stares at him and then Even turns back to the trashcan and picks out a mostly dry towel, handing it to Isak.

Isak stares at the towel and then takes it, crumpling it in his fist. 

Isak can feel Even’s eyes on him, and then Even is walking past Isak and calmly requesting, “Come outside.”

Isak pauses for a moment, hesitating because _what?_ Then he lets his feet take control and starts to walk.

Isak finds Even standing outside the front entrance of the school, leaning against the wall. He smiles when he sees Isak. 

“Hi,” Isak greets him awkwardly and Even just arches his eyebrows in response. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you seemed a little confused in class today,” Even says. 

“Um,” Isak says shyly and scratches his neck. “Yeah. I…you seemed to know a lot about…about what we talked about in class today.”

“I do,” Even says as he adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

Even doesn’t say anymore and Isak feels at a loss for how to make the conversation continue. They stand in silence for a moment, and then Even straightens up. 

“Come with me,” Even says as he already starts walking, not looking back to see if Isak follows him.

Again, Isak pauses before doing as Even asks, but just like the last time, he eventually blindly follows, trying not to think about what it means that he’d carelessly follow a gorgeous stranger. 

They reach a coffee shop and Even holds the door for Isak, who blushes and nods his thanks. Isak blindly follows Even to the counter and scans the menu as they wait for the person in front of them to pay.

They order their drinks and Even pays before Isak can even try to fight him. Isak offers to wait for the drinks while Even snags a table in the back corner before the place gets too crowded. 

Isak sits down with the drinks after adding sugar to his and he hands Even his coffee and earns a bright grin in return. Even sips his drink and hums appreciatively. 

“Best coffee in town,” Even says and sets it down, leaning back in his chair. “So, Isak, what exactly do you want to know about?”

It clicks then that Even invited Isak here to talk to him about class stuff. Isak finds that he’s appreciate that Even would take him, basically a stranger, to coffee to help him with school work.

“Well, I get the whole three genders thing, but I’m just a little confused about the rest of it. How you know if you are one and all that,” Isak answers shyly. 

“Well, I suppose the big picture here is that not everyone is one, but it’s actually a lot more common than you think,” Even says, rubbing his jaw. “Have you ever read Harry Potter?’

“Er, yeah? Well, I’ve seen the movies,” Isak admits, not really sure where this is going.

Even chuckles. “It’s kind of like that. Those with a second gender are like the wizards and everyone else is a muggle. We live among each other and no one really notices that there are people around them different from them. Then you have teachers like Ms. Merrott who think we should all know what’s up when it comes to that stuff,” Even explains and Isak nods. 

“That makes sense, I guess. Why wouldn’t my parents have told me about it?” Isak asks. 

“You’re parents honestly might not know. But if they do, it could be to protect you from worrying about it until it’s necessary for you to know,” Even says with a shrug. 

“Why do you know about it?” Isak says, asking the question that’s been burning in his mind since he saw Even’s hand shoot up in class.

Even narrows his eyes at Isak and leans forward against the table on his elbows. Even sizes Isak up and it’s like he’s trying to figure out if he can trust him. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but just so you know, I’m good at keeping to myself,” Isak offers and Even smiles at that at least. 

“My sister’s an omega,” Even whispers across the table and Isak’s breath catches. “And when I was at Bakka, they talked about it a bit in one of my elective classes.”

He didn’t really expect Even to tell him, and he definitely didn’t expect Even to personally _know_ an omega, much more have one in his _family._

“How will I know if I…if I’m…um, one?” Isak asks, shyness clouding his voice, blush creeping up his cheeks. 

“Well, that can depend,” Even says, leaning over the table and gripping his cup with both hands. “For my sister, it happened because she started dating someone who happened to be an alpha. Being around him sort of, well, set it off.” 

Isak’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ shape; sweat prickling his skin at this new intimate information.

“Most times it comes with puberty, normal body changes and hormones work to start those gender presentations as well. Stress can cause an early presentation, same with intense sexual desire,” Even adds, voice dropping low on the last few words. 

Isak blushes and Even grins at him dubiously. 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Isak,” Even says, sipping his coffee nonchalantly. “I think you’ve got a while before you would present, if you will at all.”

“Why do you say that?” Isak asks, eyes darting around the café.

“You’re so innocent looking still,” Even offers, voice almost taunting.

“Hey,” Isak pouts. “I’ll be sixteen in a few weeks.”

“Huh,” Even says, sipping his coffee again. “I take back the pre-pubescent comment, but you’re still quite innocent looking. Those soft cheeks and curly-Qs are the epitome of purity.”

Isak doesn’t comment, just ducks his gaze and starts picking at the cardboard paper wrap around his drink. Even reaches a hand across the table to brush his fingertips over Isak’s knuckles. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I like to tease people and I’m sorry if that hurt your feelings in any way,” Even whispers, voice soft and sincere.

Isak looks up, blinking at Even’s concerned face. “I’m fine. I just…” Isak sighs before he continues, “You’re right. I don’t know much about all of… _that stuff._ I…I haven’t really had time to _explore_ any of that.”

“That’s not a bad thing, Isak,” Even says, fingers enveloping Isak’s now and _okay._ “But at the same time, it’s important for you to think about exploring it. Have you…have you kissed anyone before?” 

Isak blushes again, this time the crimson flush reaching down his neck. Isak scratches at his collar, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth gnawing at it. 

“I have,” Isak says. “I was at a party, this girl was really drunk and she just kind of…sat in my lap and started making out with me. It was sloppy and not really the first kiss I hoped to have.”

“Huh,” Even says as his only reply and he brings his cup to his lips for a slow swig. “Any other…encounters?”

“No,” Isak shakes his head, his fingers burning where Even’s still touch him. 

“Well then,” Even says, sipping his coffee one more time. “Looks like you’ve got a lot of exploring to do.”

He says it with an air of finality, like Isak can’t say anything to counter it, like Even knows it’s what needs to really happen. Isak thinks about it, and his mind just keeps coming back to one question: _what if I am like Even’s sister?_

Before Isak can think more about it, he blurts out, “Did your sister have to mate with an alpha?”

“Are you talking about her specifically?” Even asks, a spark in his eye and a smirk on his lips. 

“Er, like, all omegas I suppose,” Isak clarifies. 

Even removes his hand from Isak’s and leans back in his chair. “Technically, she could have dated or be with anyone she wishes, but, how should I put this…,” Even pauses, eyes travelling up to the ceiling and forefinger tapping his chin. “If she wanted to be fully satisfied she would have had to mate with an alpha, yeah.”

Isak blinks at Even, confusion probably clear on his face because Even sighs and leans forward again, eyes trained on Isak. 

“Remember Ms. Merrott mentioning heats and ruts?” Even asks and Isak nods, blush back on his cheeks at the mention of sexual things. 

“Well, a heat can only be satisfied by an alpha, sure you can do other things to tamper it, but if an omega wants to live a fully satisfied life, they would need an alpha around for them,” Even explains. 

“Does she have that?” Isak asks, curiosity taking the best of him and he bites his lip in embarrassment after the words leave his lips. 

Even’s eyes are bright and his top teeth peak out to grip his bottom lip. “She does. She’s been mated for about six months now.”

“That’s…good,” Isak breathes, eyes pointing down as he remembers the uncomfortable discussion of mating from class earlier that day. 

They pass a few moments in silence, each finishing the final dregs of their beverages. When Isak sets his empty cup down, he kicks his left leg out, his foot accidentally bumping into Even’s shin. 

Isak blushes and apologizes, but Even waves him off. “It’s okay, Isak. Ready to go?”

Isak nods and stands up first, reaching for Even’s cup to drop them both into the nearest wastebasket. Even comes up behind Isak and startles him, but Isak recovers quickly and smiles at him. 

Even leads them out of the café, holding the door for Isak and walking out of the lot. They pass the walk to Isak’s in peaceful silence, as Isak allows dozens more questions to bubble up inside him.

~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Since the A/B/O universe is fictional, I'm kind of making up my own idea of how presentation works (basing it off other fics I've read). I apologize if it doesn't seem practical or unrealistic but to that I say, it's a fictional universe! 
> 
> 2) I KNOW part of the conversation in this chapter was between Emma and Isak on the show, but I'm not including her in this fic so I just added it to Even and Isak's conversation. sorry not sorry
> 
> 3) tbh I feel a little weird about this chapter, like it feels kind of rushed and that I needed more time for Isak to be sad and questioning about his identity etc. before he talks and opens about it to Even, but I really didn't want to write that and be depressing. So, here's an apology if you also think this feels rushed. I understand. I'm being selfish and just want to get to the good stuff already! :)
> 
> 4) new tags for this chapter: Drug Use, Weed, Graphic Descriptions of Masturbation, Masturbation

Chapter 2

It’s 2:00 am when Isak wakes up feeling hot and sweaty and completely overwhelmed. It’s like he has a fever, mixed with an intense, curling desire that’s trying to crawl out of his chest. 

Then there’s the dampness in his pants. 

Isak squirms around on the mattress and then he’s sitting up, blinking away the sleepiness. 

It’s not until he’s stumbled blearily into the bathroom and pulled down his pajama bottoms that he realizes what’s happening to him.

He’s presenting.

Or at least, that’s what he thinks is happening. 

A mixture of relief and then panic flood over Isak as he stares down at the wet spot staining the back of his pajamas pooled at his feet. He’s not entirely sure that’s what this is, but why else would be their be a stain _there?_

Isak steps out of his pajamas, unable to even consider pulling them back on in their state and throws them in the hamper before finding a clean pair of boxers from his dresser. 

Once he crawls back into bed, he tries not to focus on the way his cock is aching and so are other, seemingly even more intimate parts of him. Isak clamps his eyes shut and tries to force himself to sleep and not think about what this means. 

_Because Isak isn’t ready to accept that this is finally undeniable proof of the way he is. Isak likes boys._

~*~*~

When Isak wakes up in the morning, he’s determined. Determined to pretend like last night didn’t happen. Determined to put on a stronger straight front now that there was one more aspect to himself out there working against him.

Even sits next to Isak in health again, and Isak tries his best not to immediately melt at his presence and he finds it even harder to not be affected by Even’s presence now that he’s started to present. 

Even must know something’s up because when the final bell rings, he waits for Isak outside the door and gestures for him to follow before heading down the hall. 

Part of Isak doesn’t want to, more out of fear of being found out for what he is than anything, but there’s a stronger part that is so inexplicably drawn to Even that he can’t not. 

He follows Even patiently all the way to an apartment complex a few blocks from the school. Even leads them inside and opens the door, dumping his shoes and coat in the foyer. 

“Hallo?” Even calls, and when no one responds mutters, “Nice.”

Isak follows Even into the apartment and into a small bedroom. Isak looks around, only feeling slightly guilty for snooping as Even rummages around, apparently searching for something. 

“Did you draw these?” Isak finds himself asking as he admires the dozens of sketches pinned to Even’s wall. 

“Yeah,” Even calls over his shoulder, digging through his desk.

“They’re good. Really funny,” Isak says, laughing to himself at a particularly clever one.

“Aha!” Even cheers and Isak turns, looking questioningly at Even. 

Even holds up a tightly rolled blunt and raises his eyebrows suggestively to Isak, who shrugs. Honestly, what could a little weed hurt? Maybe it would help Isak relax a little. 

Even moves to the window and opens it before picking up the lighter on the window sill and and making himself comfortable on the windowseat. Even places the blunt between his lips and looks to Isak as he cups his hands around it to light it. 

Isak slowly makes his way over and carefully sits down next to Even, feeling the skin on his palms prick with sweat. Isak watches Even straighten up and blow a steady stream of smoke out of his mouth as he drops one hand to his lap. 

Even offers Isak the blunt and he takes it, and then takes a long drag, closing his eyes and letting the smoke saturate his lungs. He holds it for a moment, letting it calm him for a few moments before finally blowing it out.

Isak passes the blunt back before turning to gaze out the window, rubbing his clammy palms down his thighs. Even takes a long drag and gazes out the window, so when Isak focuses on him again, Even looks lost in thought. 

It takes a moment for Even to come back to the moment, clearly having been lost deep in thought for a few moments. Isak smiles at him and Even smiles back, but it barely reaches his eyes. 

Isak tries not to think about it too much, about how Even doesn’t seem fully present and happy with him right now, but then Even’s smiling brighter, foot tapping against Isak’s.

“Hey,” Even says slowly, passing the blunt. “What kind of music do you like? That is, if you’re into music.”

Isak takes another hit and hands Even back the blunt. Isak smiles, looking down for a moment as he plays with the strings of his hoodie. 

“I, uh, yeah. I like music,” Isak nods and looks up at Even. “I’m really into nineties rap.” 

 

“Yeah?” Even says, eyebrows quirking up.

“Yeah, you know,” Isak starts. “It’s the kind of music you listen to to make yourself feel tough.” 

Isak fails to mention the part where it’s also the music you listen to when you want to feel like a normal, straight, male teenager. 

“Have you ever listened to anything from Nas?” Even asks and Isak can’t help but furrow his brow, thinking he hadn’t heard him correctly.

“Nas?” Isak asks and Even nods. 

Isak must look skeptical, because Even laughs in mock-offense, “Are you kidding? You haven’t checked that out?” 

“I’ve listened to it,” Isak lies, just to act convincing. 

“Nas?” Even asks, expression light and disbelieving.

“Nas. Nas?” Isak repeats, brow furrowing.

“Have you even heard of it?” Even laughs, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

“I have heard of it!” Isak protests defensively, lying through his teeth.

Even laughs good naturedly. “It doesn’t sound like it.”

“I have heard of it…” Isak tries again, although a lot of the fight has left his voice, the high settling in and not helping him not get a little lost in Even’s scent and blue eyes. 

Even shifts and pulls out his phone, tapping something on the screen and then quiet music starts filling the air around them. Isak doesn’t recognize it, but it’s got a sick beat and makes him bob his head. 

“Nas,” Even says. “He made the best album of all time. Illmatic.”

“Ill-?” Isak asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Illmatic! ‘Ill’ as in sick, and ‘matic’.”

Even takes another long hit and they pass the blunt back and forth a few more times until it’s gone and Even stubs it out on an ashtray. They don’t say any more about the music, they just sit and enjoy it until the song is over. 

“So, I have to ask,” Even says as he turns the music off. “You seemed a bit out of it today in class. Anything up?”

Isak visibly tenses, he knows Even can tell. He tries to loosen up, but he knows he’s caught. Then the words come tumbling out before he can help it. 

“I think...um. Something weird happened last night,” Isak mutters, eyes trained down on his lap, afraid to look up at Even. 

“Weird in what way? Are you okay?” Even asks, and Isak can hear the concern in his voice. 

“I think so, I mean, yeah,” Isak says, daring to look up. “Um, I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“Just do your best and take your time,” Even says. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Isak nods, grateful that Even is so patient and genuinely seems to care for him and his well being. 

“I, um, do you remember all that stuff we were talking about yesterday? At the coffee shop?” Isak begins to say, looking at Even nervously through his eyelashes. 

Even doesn’t answer verbally, just nods and Isak takes a deep breath, nodding as well. 

“Um, well, do you also remember saying that it would be awhile before I present, if I would at all?” Isak asks and he notices Even’s eyes widening and then he’s schooling his features into a more calm expression.

“Yes,” Even says, nodding again.

“Well, I think...um, I’m not completely sure, but…” Isak says, stumbling over his words. “I think I may have started to...present.”

Even stares at Isak for a few moments, and Isak’s heart races the longer the silence stretches on. 

“Are you...are you sure?” Even asks finally, eyes unreadable as they stay trained on Isak’s face. 

“I don’t know, honestly,” Isak says, shaking his head. “I...that’s kind of why I’m telling you, I guess. I...don’t really know what to make of it.”

“Let’s start with why you think you’re presenting. Like, why do you think it’s that and not just...something else,” Even says delicately, eyes still not giving anything away. 

“Well, um,” Isak starts, blush creeping up his cheeks at the memory of the wetness in his pants, the feeling of being out of control and needy. “I...I woke up last night in the middle of the night and I was...um, _wet.”_

“Like you had a wet dream?” Even asks.

“Er, sort of. But, like, not?” Isak says, unsure of how to put it delicately. “I was wet, like, _back there.”_

Even’s eyes widen in understanding, and then he’s nodding, but not saying anything. Isak licks his lips and diverts his eyes, willing the blush to go down, but knows it won’t. 

“So I really only know about omega stuff from my sister, and obviously it would be different for her than it would for you since you’re a boy, but...yeah. It seems like that’s what this is,” Even says. 

“Okay,” Isak says, looking back up at Even. “What...um, what do I do now?”

Even watches Isak for a moment, scratching his chin before saying, “I don’t really know, to be honest. I think… I think you should probably go to the doctor and get checked out. With omegas, it’s important to get on suppressants right away so you don’t get yourself into a scary situation.”

Isak doesn’t really know what he’s talking about, and it must read on his face because Even’s expression softens and he smiles at Isak. 

“Don’t stress, yeah?” Even says and Isak smiles back at him. “Suppressants will help keep your body regulated and in check. That way you won’t have to worry about having heats more than once or twice a year and it’ll tamper your omega scent, too.” 

Fuck, Isak had forgotten about heats and stuff, but he remembers Mrs. Merrott mentioning them in class and, wow, that’s just not something Isak wants to have to think about right now. 

“Nissen has a school nurse, right? She’s got to know about this stuff and can help you out. It’d probably be a good idea to pay her a visit tomorrow,” Even says softly.

“I can’t believe this,” Isak says, voice quiet. “I don’t… I don’t really know what to think about all of this.”

“Just don’t stress about it. There’s nothing you can do to change it, and loads of people go through it, probably more than you even know,” Even says. “Just go to the nurse tomorrow and she’s bound to make you feel better about all of it, put your mind at ease and all that.”

“Thank you for listening and, you know, not freaking out,” Isak says, blushing again.

Even laughs lightly and nudges Isak’s calf with his toe. “Hey, I would never freak out about something like this. You don’t have to worry with me, Isak. I’m here for you when you need me.”

Isak smiles at that, his first full-blown, carefree smile since he walked into Even’s apartment and it feels good. It feels comfortable, it feels right. 

Even makes him feel safe.

~*~*~

Isak wakes up again in the middle of the night, only this time he can’t manage to get back to sleep because the tugging sensation is too much and, yeah, he’s painfully hard. 

Isak sighs and shoves off his pajama bottoms, slipping a hand under the covers after licking a stripe up his palm. 

The first touch is heavenly, and Isak can’t help the quiet, ragged moan that falls from his mouth. His cock is leaking and it feels so good to have a hand around himself. 

But at the same time, it doesn’t feel as good as it used to. 

Isak realizes with a start that the sheets are dampening underneath himself, and he releases his cock and carefully slides his fingers lower, dipping them tentatively between his cheeks. 

There, Isak is met with slick wetness, and it’s leaking down his crack and coating the sheets below him. 

It’s incredible, in a foreign, completely strange way. 

Isak feels brave in the quiet darkness and slides his finger over his hole, feeling more wetness seep out as he moans at the sensation. It feels so good and Isak is immediately curious to explore this new found pleasure. 

Isak places his finger against his rim, circling it and then he takes a deep breath as he presses in. His body gives immediately, welcoming him in and it’s indescribable. 

Isak sinks his finger in deeper, his body giving and almost sucking him in. He’s hot and slick inside and he teases his finger over his walls, curiosity getting the better of him in his new unexplored territory. 

Isak is eager, maybe too much so, and he squeezes in a second finger, his body tensing slightly at the larger intrusion and he notices a slight burning sensation around his rim. 

Isak pauses, breathing deeply through his nose and wrapping his free hand around his cock, trying to distract himself a bit until he feels ready to move his fingers buried inside himself. 

It takes not ten seconds and Isak is slipping his fingers out only to shove them in, deeper than before. He allows himself to work on pure instinct, eyes falling closed as he listens to what his body wants and gives into the pleasure he’s chasing. 

He works himself for a good three minutes, now fucking himself open on three fingers, before he realizes that this isn’t enough - his body is aching for more, for something bigger. 

_“Fuck,”_ Isak curses, fingers curled deep inside himself. 

He knows this isn’t going to do it, he needs something more and there’s no turning back now. Isak looks down at his red, swollen cock and frowns, knowing there’s no way he can deny himself release.

Isak sighs and pulls his fingers out regrettably before throwing himself over the side of the bed, teetering a bit at the sudden head rush. Once he’s stable again, Isak heads into the bathroom.

He tries not to think too much about what he’s doing, tries to not allow himself to even fully think the thought process through. All he knows is that he needs something that will help him get off, something that’s more than just his fingers. 

He looks around the bathroom impatiently, his brain fogged from the throbbing in his cock and the aching need he’s feeling in other parts of him. He opens the drawers and his eyes land on a hairbrush for a moment and the idea starts forming in his head. 

The hairbrush is one of those cylindrical ones with the bristles all around, obviously no good for any kind of intimate use, but...but the handle. The handle is smooth and thick and a decent length. 

Isak doesn’t let himself think any more about it and just grabs the brush with an air of finality and dashes back to his bed, diving under the covers. Isak lets himself move on instinct again, fingers slipping down between his asscheeks as he props his legs up, bending at the knee. 

He dives in greedily, working his fingers in until he can’t take it anymore and he’s sliding his left hand, clutching the hairbrush, under the covers. 

Nerves flutter through Isak, and he takes two shaky breaths before he’s grabbing the hairbrush around the bristles with his right and dragging the handle tip along his soaking crack. 

Isak spreads himself with his free hand and presses the end of the hairbrush against his rim, circling it around to coat it in his wetness before he’s pressing in. 

It takes a few tries before Isak isn’t panicking, making his body too tense to accept the intrusion, but eventually he relaxes enough to press in and it’s _intense._

Once he’s made it past his rim, his body sort of just swallows it up, greedily taking it in as deep as his body will allow. Isak is gasping as the tip presses into him deep, nudging against something that’s making his toes curl and his back arch. 

He’s like a boy obsessed after that, the way he grips the brush tightly and drags it out of himself just to shove it back in at an almost painful rate. He doesn’t even bother with touching his cock now, as he recognizes that this is what his body wanted, needed, for him to get off.

It doesn’t take long now, the brush pressing against the spot inside him that’s driving him wild and sending him barrelling towards his orgasm. He feels it building and he can’t fight the soft, broken moans slipping from his lips. 

He’s about to come, he knows, as heat curls in his abdomen, his cock straining against his stomach. He’s no longer in control of his own body, or even his thoughts as his mind wanders off to images of blue eyes and plump lips. 

It’s not until he’s hit with the tidal wave of his orgasm and Even’s name is falling from his lips that he’s realized what he’s just done. His body is overwhelmed with indescribable pleasure, something more intense and heady than any other time he’s gotten himself off. 

It’s hit with the guilt as he slides the hairbrush out of himself, dropping it off the side of the bed, knowing he’s just gotten off to the thought of new friend. 

Isak knows he should probably clean up, but he can’t bear to get up, his mind spinning and his body aching. Instead, Isak just turns on his side and gives himself over to sleep, trying not to think about Even, but failing miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always feedback is so welcome and encouraged! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within the week!  
> any predictions for what will happen next??


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags: Doctor Visits, Kissing

Chapter 3

Isak can’t look Even in the eye the next day because every time he sees him, he is immediately reminded that he came thinking of that face not even twelve hours ago. 

It’s okay, though, because Isak decides to skip health class to go to the nurse instead. He knows he couldn’t very well sit next to Even for an entire forty five minute class without something embarrassing happening, like popping a boner or even worse, _leaking._

Dr. Skrulle is notorious around the school. She’s known to be very candid and gets lost on tangents during her meetings, but she usually ends up giving good advice, if you can sift through the metaphors, which keeps the kids coming back. 

Isak personally has never met her and he hopes she’ll be understanding and able to help him.

As Isak waits nervously outside the nurse’s office, he prays no one will see him here as he doesn’t know how he would even begin to explain why he was there. He could lie, but he doubts he’d be believable with the way his leg is jiggling and he’s sure his face is flushed. 

Isak finally hears his name called and he gets up quickly, rushing into the smaller office and sits down to see a small woman with two french braids and a kind smile. 

“You’re the doctor?” Isak asks and the woman smiles, shrugging. 

“Nurse, actually,” She says and Isak narrows his eyes at her. 

“The sign on the door says ‘doctor’,” Isak says, pointing lamely at the door. 

“That signs been there for ages,” She says. “What can I help you with?”

Isak glances around anxiously before taking a deep breath. “Um, so… since you’re the nurse, um, do you know about presenting?”

Dr. Skrulle looks at Isak with a funny expression on her face. 

“I’ve had to do presentations before, yes,” She asks. “Don’t know why you’d come to the _nurse_ for that, though.”

Isak looks at her in confusion until it clicks that he’s not being specific enough. 

Isak shakes his head and tries again. “No, like, not that kind of presenting. I mean the kind that has to do with… second gender presentation.”

Dr. Skrulle nods slowly as Isak’s words sink in and then she’s clapping her hands together, startling Isak. 

“Ah, yes,” Dr. Skrulle says. “I was wondering when I would get another one of you in here.”

She turns to her computer and starts typing and clicking away for a moment. 

“Now, what exactly do you need?” Dr. Skrulle asks, not looking away from her computer as she types something into the open document. 

“Uh-um,” Isak starts, feeling another wave of unease. “I think I’m starting to present, or, um that I already have? I don’t really know much about it.”

“When did this start?” Dr. Skrulle asks, still typing on the computer. 

“Uh, two nights ago?” Isak answers, like a question.

“Ah,” She hums and then turns to Isak. “And you’re presenting alpha, I assume.”

“Um, no,” Isak says, looking down as blush tints his cheeks. 

Dr. Skrulle makes an interesting sound of surprise, and Isak looks back up. She’s watching him with a curious look, like she’s trying to figure out if he’s just messing with her. 

“I’m an omega,” Isak says. 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Dr. Skrulle says in surprise. “We haven’t had a male omega here, well, ever.”

“Is that… is that bad?” Isak asks, suddenly even more nervous.

“No, it’s just different, “Dr. Skrulle says, bending low to open a drawer and she starts shuffling through pamphlets. “Male omegas are very rare, mostly because, evolutionarily speaking, they’re challenging. It’s more difficult for male omegas to carry and deliver children, and it’s more rare for them to find a mate, when compared to their female counterparts. I’ve got to have something somewhere here.”

Isak takes in what she says to him, mouth hanging open slightly as the thoughts swirl around his head. If he wasn’t slightly panicked about this before, he definitely is now. He’s only just found out about this two days ago, how the heck is he supposed to start worrying about mates and… and _babies_ already?

He’s not.

“Ah! Here we are,” Dr. Skrulle says, straightening up, a red pamphlet in her hands. “You should be able to find something useful in there.”

“Um, thanks,” Isak says, reading the cover _‘So you’ve presented omega. And you’re male.’_

It feels like that’s it, like Isak should be getting up now and leaving, but he stays put. Dr. Skrulle watches him with a smile on her face, like she doesn’t exactly expect him to leave, even though her words made it seem like he should. 

“Isak,” Dr. Skrulle says after a moment. “Is there anything else?”

“Um, yes,” Isak says, setting the pamphlet in his lap. “I was wondering if I could, um, get some suppressants? My friend mentioned something about omegas needing them, the sooner the better.”

“Yep, you’ll have to go to a licensed doctor for that,” Dr. Skrulle says, turning to take a pen and begin scribbling something on a notepad. “But I can recommend you to a good one who’s used to dealing with omegas, even male ones.”

“Oh. Okay,” Isak says, already dreading having to go to yet another doctor. 

“Your friend is right though, the sooner the better,” Dr. Skrulle says. “Even though it might take a full year before you have your first heat, especially since you’re so young, it’s still better to get on them so it doesn’t come on unexpectedly.”

“Right,” Isak says. 

“It’s good you have someone you can talk to about this,” Dr. Skrulle adds, smiling. “Without talking to people, we all become lonely little islands, floating around being sad.”

“Right,” Isak says again, this time getting up. “Well, thank you.”

“Anytime,” Dr. Skrulle says and hands him the piece of paper with her recommendation. “Give them a call as soon as you can. Come back if you need anything else!”

Isak nods his thanks and then makes his way out into the hall, feeling a little lighter.

~*~*~

Two days later, Isak has a prescription for suppressants and a mind chock full of new information. 

Turns out, Isak is, as Dr. Skrulle pointed out, in fact very young to present. Usually boys wait until they’re past sixteen, although some wait even longer. It’s hard with male omegas though, because they are so rare. 

The doctor gave Isak the lowdown on everything he needs to know. He explained heats, making Isak squirm and blush twenty different shades of red, and told Isak that as long as he takes his suppressants as prescribed, he shouldn’t have to worry about that for a few months. 

The doctor also recommended quite candidly that Isak make some alpha friends that he trusts to help him through his first heat, or that he invest in some quality dildos. (He even gave some recommendations, based on previous patients input). 

It made Isak nervous to think about, imagining being so out of control and desperate for someone to take him. He can’t really imagine what that would be like. He also tries not to think about Even helping him through it, as that is never going to happen, for so many reasons.

So as Isak gets ready for bed, he takes the first of his suppressants with a piece of mind for the first time since he started to present. He crawls into bed and closes his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep. 

~*~*~

Isak wakes up to a buzzing coming from underneath his pillow. He cracks one eye open and shuffles his hand under his pillow to find his vibrating phone. 

Isak inhales deeply and holds the phone in front of his face, squinting at the brightness and willing his eyes to focus on the name illuminating the screen. 

Even

Isak swipes right and holds the phone to his ear, mouth mumbling out something that resembles a ‘hello’, but isn’t all that close. 

“Hei, Isak. Come let me in. I’m freezing my balls off out here,” Even says, voice chipper for, Jesus, four am. 

Isak grumbles something else, an attempt at a ‘fine’, as he throws his legs over the edge of the bed. Isak hangs up and trudges to his window and unlocks it, fingers fumbling on the bottom sill as he attempts to shove it open. 

Even’s grinning face fills Isak’s vision, his sweet smell overpowering Isak’s senses. Even climbs through the window, not wasting a second before he’s stepping into Isak’s space and then wrapping his arms around Isak’s smaller body. 

“Hi,” Even breathes into Isak’s hair. 

Isak inhales deeply, nose pressed into Even’s chest, fingers curling in Even’s shirt. He feels all of his anxiety about Even dissolve instantly and it’s quickly replaced with that familiar safe and comfortable feeling.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Isak asks when Even pulls away all too soon. 

“I just…” Even takes a step back, turning and then closing the window before he heads to the bed, leaping onto it and settling himself right in the middle. “I’ve been doing some thinking.” 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Isak whispers, running his hands over his hair, praying it doesn’t look like too much of a disaster. 

“Ha, ha,” Even fake laughs. “No, it’s just…come sit, yeah?” 

Isak does so, crossing his legs to match Even’s position and facing him. Even pats Isak’s knee once, eyes tired, but still maintaining some of their usual spark. 

“I...I know you’ve been, like, avoiding me,” Even says, voice low and a little sad. “I just… I’m sorry if I...you know, did something to upset you?”

Isak shakes his head vehemently, reaching out for Even. “No! No. It’s not… it’s nothing you did.”

“No?” Even asks, eyes searching Isak’s. 

“It’s just… it’s been a bit of a… process… this whole omega thing. I… I went to the nurse, Dr. Skrulle, she helped me a lot actually and I’ve just been, I don’t know, taking time to myself and trying to get used to all this.”

“Okay,” Even says nodding, processing.

“We’re good,” Isak emphasizes, smiling at Even until Even returns it. 

“There’s… something else,” Even says. 

“Oh?” Isak says, eyebrows raising in curiosity.

“Do you remember when we were in the coffee shop and you told me how you had never really hooked up with anyone?” Even says and Isak licks his lips, mind rewinding to that day when they were discussing Isak’s lack of experience and his wishes to experiment. 

“Erm, yeah,” Isak says, wondering where this is going. 

Even places both of his hands on Isak’s knees, scooting forward so their knees bump together. Even licks his lips and then leans forward until his face is mere centimeters from Isak’s.

Isak can feel Even’s warm breath fanning over his face. His own breath hitches and he feels his body tense up as Even’s eyes scan over his features. 

“Is this okay?” Even whispers, voice quiet and steady. 

Isak nods vigorously and Even surges forward, lips sealing with Isak’s. The moment their lips touch, Isak feels it in his toes. The heat of it sizzles down his spine and his skin begins to tingle. 

Even pulls away quickly, way too quickly. Isak whines and chases his lips, but Even stops him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Still okay?” Even asks and Isak nods, not letting Even say anything else as he shuts him up with another needy kiss. 

Isak gives himself to Even, letting him take the lead as their mouths part and their tongues meet. Even isn’t shy at all and licks into Isak’s mouth, tongue swiping over Isak’s. 

Even’s hands grip Isak’s sides as he lifts up on his knees and gently pushes Isak backwards so he’s falling gracefully onto his back, Even hovering over him.

They continue to kiss, lips tingling and swollen as their mouths move and suck and bite. Even playfully bites Isak’s bottom lip, making him gasp and fist Even’s shirt tighter in his hands.

Moments later, Isak’s laying flat on his back, hands above his head, elbows bent and chest heaving. His eyes are wide and his lips are swollen and shiny red. Even admires him for only a moment before he grins and dives in, hands rubbing up the pillow to bump into Isak’s fists as his body folds down on top of Isak. 

Their lips meet as their bodies mold together, their chests syncing up with their breathing. Even’s hands find Isak’s and his fingers lace with Isak’s, fingers gripping tight and thumbs digging into the backs of his hands. 

Isak gasps into Even’s mouth, body pliant and soft underneath his. Isak feels heat sparking in his chest the longer he kisses Even, his body tensing and tightening. 

Even’s hands grip Isak’s tighter, his fingers squeezing Isak’s and he turns his face away from Isak’s mouth, Isak whining high in his throat as he tries to chase the taste of Even’s lips. 

“Isak, that’s…that’s quite enough,” Even says, but it’s strained as he’s out of breath. 

Isak attempts to sit up with Even still on top of him, which proves to be quite difficult. 

“W-why?” Isak asks, voice high with concern. “Did I…was I not…good?”

Panic floods through Isak, making his skin prick and his heart hammer in his chest. 

Even’s eyes fly open wider, his hands grabbing Isak’s as he shakes his head vehemently. “No! Not at all! It’s just…erm, you can’t…um, it’s like…an omega thing…you can’t let yourself get all… _worked up.”_

Isak blinks at Even in confusion as he squirms a bit, his bum wriggling on the mattress. Isak’s palms are sweating, and he starts to feel self-conscious of Even’s hands in his. 

“You’ll start leaking, Isak,” Even whispers, but there’s no fear in his voice. “I’d rather not make a mess and start something you’re probably not ready for.”

Isak flushes, remembering when he woke up wet just a few nights ago and got himself off thinking of Even. He hates that Even knows more about his body than he does, hates that he feels so naive still about what’s happening to him, despite all of the information the doctor gave to him.

Even looks at Isak suspiciously, and Isak averts his eyes. 

“Isak, is… is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Even teases and Isak feels his cheeks flame even more.

“N-no,” Isak says, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“Have you… have you felt yourself get wet before? I mean, besides the time when you told me you thought you were presenting,” Even asks, eyes bright with curiosity. 

Isak’s eyes meet Even’s, and he fixes him with a look, trying to convey _‘I’m not discussing this with you’,_ but Even just cracks a shit-eating smile and laughs.

“Oh my God you totally have,” Even says. “That’s… good for you.”

Isak just looks at Even grumpily, crossing his arms in annoyance as Even continues to grin teasingly at him. 

“Aw, Isak, it’s okay, really,” Even says, coddling him as he reaches out to pull Isak close. “Everyone gets off.”

“Not like that, though,” Isak mumbles, so quiet he’s not really sure Even’s heard him. 

He feels Even nod, what with his head not tucked under Even’s chin, and then Even’s pressing a soft kiss to his hair. 

“It’s okay, Isak. Don’t stress about that, yeah?” Even says softly, fingers tracing down Isak’s spine over his shirt. “Sure you’re different than other people, but that doesn’t make it wrong. You’re special.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but doesn’t sany anything. Even continues to hold him for a moment, hands still rubbing his back.

Eventually, Even breaks the peaceful quiet and says, “Look, it’s really late, what do you say we just get some sleep? We can talk more in the morning.”

Isak nods and pulls back the mussed covers to crawl under. Instead of hopping out of bed to exit out the window like Isak expects him to, Even crawls under the covers as well and tucks himself into Isak’s space, front pressed to Isak’s back. 

“How was it?” Even asks after a moment, his Isak’s body facing away from him so he can’t read Even’s face. 

“Really…nice,” Isak says after a moment’s pause. “You’re a really good kisser.”

Even laughs and pulls gently on Isak’s shoulder to get him to turn bodily to face Even. “Thank you.”

“I want to do it again,” Isak whisper-breathes and Even’s eyes narrow. 

“Is that a very good idea, Isak?” Even asks, voice quiet and tired. 

“I don’t really care,” Isak says, pressing forward to kiss Even’s lips. “I just know I liked it and I really like you.”

“You know what’s going to happen though, right?” Even says, his voice sounding so young and vulnerable. “You…you have to, you _want to,_ find an alpha.”

“I know,” Isak says firmly, thumb coming up to ghost over Even’s cheekbone. “And you could present tomorrow for all we know.”

“And for all we know, I could not present at all,” Even reminds him, and it sends a pain of want through Isak. “It’s already so late for me to present.” 

“Please don’t talk like that,” Isak says, wrapping his arm territorially around Even. “I want this for you, so bad. It’s going to happen.”

“Whatever you say, Isak,” Even says sleepily. “Get some rest.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's starting!
> 
> get ready for a wild ride in the next few chapters!
> 
> Next update will be shorter, since it'll be Isak 'coming out' to his family and the boys THEN it'll be back to your regularly scheduled DRAMAAAAAA _(shout out to Penetrator Chris)_
> 
> As always, comments, questions, concerns, thoughts, hopes, dreams, aspirations?
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> 1\. Isak’s mom is in this chapter. She is an original character in this fic, as Isak still lives at home and with his mom. As we don’t know much about her from the show besides her mental instability, I’ve decided to make her my own character.  
> 2\. I googled Norwegian names, and saw Anja means gracious and merciful. I thought that was fitting for this fic and how I’m writing Isak’s mom.  
> 3\. I imagine first season Isak as a mamma’s boy, like pre all his family drams. Hence why he's so soft with his mom here.  
> 4\. I haven’t decided yet what to do about Isak’s dad. As of right now he’s not mentioned in the fic.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Isak wakes up feeling well rested and saited. Even’s still pressed against him, warm and soft and the feeling of it does weird things to Isak’s insides. 

Isak takes a moment of self indulgence to admire the way Even looks so peaceful in his sleep. He wonders if Even is dreaming right now and fights the urge to lift his eyelids and check. 

Isak checks the clock and sighs, knowing it’s time to leave the comfort of his bed and get ready for school. Isak tosses the blankets off and climbs out of bed, the movement jostling Even slightly, so he starts to stir. 

“Sorry,” Isak mumbles as Even blinks awake.

Even sits up a little rubbing his eyes, “No worries.”

I’m going to shower…” Isak says awkwardly, not knowing how to fully handle this situation.

“Okay, I’m just gonna head out the way I came. Gotta get home and get my stuff for school,” Even says, getting up and stretching.

“Right,” Isak nods because, yes, that makes sense. 

“I’ll see you in class, yeah?” Even says, smiling and it immediately melts all the worry in Isak. 

Isak nods and Even steps into his space, immediately enveloping him in his arms. Isak breathes in deeply, face smushed into Even’s chest as he wraps his arms tightly around Even’s middle. 

They stay like that for a moment, holding each other because Even rubs Isak’s back and pulls away. 

“See you, Isak,” Even says and then he’s heading towards the window and lifting it open.

Isak watches Even climb out the window and disappear into the yard. He stares after him for an embarrassing long time before he comes back to his senses and walks to the bathroom to shower.

~*~*~

As much as Isak doesn’t want to admit it, not only had he been avoiding Even since he presented, but he’s also been avoiding the rest of his friends, pretty much since he met Even and that kind of made everything go sideways real quick. 

He’s bailed on countless lads outings in the last few days and Jonas has been asking him what’s up while Magnus and Mahdi just fix him with suspicious looks. 

He finally caves and catches Jonas outside of the school on Thursday. He approaches him nervously as Jonas works to get his bike unlocked. He fishes a little, asking Jonas what he’s doing for the rest of his afternoon, finally diving in and asking if he’d go for a kebab with him.

They pass the walk quietly, Jonas pushing his bike along until they reach the shop. Isak pays, since he was the one inviting Jonas and he wants to show him that he understands he’s been a shitty friend and is trying to make amends.

They find a bench to sit on and begin eating in comfortable silence. Finally, after about five bites, Isak knows he needs to break the ice. 

“So, you know how I’ve been acting a little weird lately?” Isak says, glancing at Jonas.

“Yeah,” Jonas says, expression calm and non accusatory.

“Well, it’s because of someone I like, in a way,” Isak says, not really sure how to bring up both the _gay thing_ and _the omega thing._

“Oh?” Jonas says, not pressing. “Who is it?”

“Guess,” Isak tries, waiting for Jonas.

“I can’t do that,” Jonas says, shaking his head, but Isak’s not letting him off that easy.

“Try.”

“Is it that girl Sara? I’ve seen you hanging around each other,” Jonas guesses and Isak blanches. 

“No,” Isak says and then takes a deep breath. “I’ll give you a hint. It’s not a girl.”

Jonas nods, not missing a beat. He chews as he thinks, then he says, “Is it me?”

Isak bursts out laughing. 

“No!”

“Wow, okay. Um...I don’t know,” Jonas says, taking another small bite. “Is it...is it that new guy? The one from your health class I’ve seen you hanging around?”

“Yeah,” Isak says, nodding, heartbeat quickening.

“What’s his name?” Jonas asks, looking at Isak with a soft expression.

“Even,” Isak answers, letting some of his nerves settle.

“He’s handsome,” Jonas says, and Isak cracks up again. “What? I don’t know what to say!”

Isak shakes his head and then settles down, remembering the second half of what he needs to say.

“There’s...there’s more,” Isak says. 

“Oh yeah?”Jonas says, eyebrows raising.

“I don’t really know how to say it, so I’m just gonna be blunt,” Isak says, looking down at his food. “I’m an omega.”

Jonas nods again, clearly processing this new information. Isak waits anxiously as Jonas chews.

“How did you find out?” Jonas asks. 

“I, like, started presenting and so I went to the doctor and they confirmed it. It’s still very new,” Isak says in a rush.

“I see,” Jonas nods. “Are you… are you good?” 

“Yeah. Yeah I think so,” Isak says with a smile. 

“Is it… um, is Even like, an alpha, then?” Jonas asks.

“No,” Isak says. “But… I think he could be.”

“What do you mean?” Jonas asks.

“He hasn’t presented or anything, but that doesn’t mean he won’t,” Isak says and then pauses before quietly adding. “I really want him to.”

Jonas fixes Isak with a look, one that shows he wants to be supportive, but at the same time, he wants to be realistic. Jonas doesn’t say anything, just leaves it with that look. 

“I want to tell the other boys, since they’ve been upset about my acting shady,” Isak says, looking down and rubbing his nose. 

“No one’s upset with you, Isak. They’re just worried,” Jonas says. 

“Okay, well I still feel like I should say something,” Isak says.

“When you’re ready,” Jonas says.

“Yeah,” Isak nods. “Thank you.”

Jonas smiles and Isak returns it brightly.

**~*~*~**

The next time Isak sees Mahdi and Magnus, he swallows his nerves and tells them, straight up, that he’s an omega. 

And, honestly, he really shouldn’t be as shocked as he is by the blank stares he receives after Jonas gives him the nudge he needs to say, flat out, “So, I’m an omega.” 

“Like, an _omega, omega?”_ Magnus asks, face contorting a little. 

“Uh, yeah,” Isak says, glancing at Jonas for support. 

“So like, you’re suddenly gay now?” Magnus asks and Isak frowns. 

“I’m not _suddenly_ gay now, I’ve always, um, liked guys. I just...I never said anything about it because, well, I guess I just didn’t want to say it out loud. Saying it out loud makes it real and I wasn’t ready to accept it yet.”

“But you’re good now?” Mahdi asks.

“Yeah. Are you… are you guys…” Isak tries to ask, not really sure how to ask it. 

“We’re cool, Isak, if that’s what you’re trying to say. You’re still you, being an omega doesn’t change that,” Mahdi says and Magnus bobs his head in an exaggerated nod.

“Yep, ditto,” Magnus says. “And it means that there’s more girls for us!”

“Doesn’t mean you have anymore game, though,” Isak says, not missing a beat.

Magnus’ face falls a bit, “What?” but everyone bursts into laughter around him, and so he just rolls with the diss, laughing it off as well.

Isak smiles at his friends, feeling so much relief that they’ve been so chill about all of this. It makes Isak realize that he’s chosen the right friends.

**~*~*~**

When Isak gets home that night, he feels like he’s been on such a roll that he might as well keep it going and talk to his mom as well. 

He finds her in the kitchen, stirring something in a large pot on the stove. He approaches her, wrapping an arm around her middle and pressing a kiss to her cheek in greeting.

“Hei, mamma,”Isak says, stepping back and smiling at her as she beams up at him.

“Hei, baby,” Anja replies. 

“What are you making?” Isak asks. 

“Soup,” Anja says. “It should be ready in five.”

“Okay,” Isak nods. “I’m gonna go change.”

Isak disappears to his room, kicking off his shoes and exchanging his jeans for sweats. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, wondering if he looks different now that he’s come out to his friends. 

Isak heads back into the kitchen to find his mom has set out dinner. He helps her pull out bowls and spoons and they sit down once they’ve gotten their food. 

“How was your day, love?” Anja asks and Isak steels himself, ready to rip off the band-aid.

“It’s been good, actually,” Isak starts. “I have something I want to tell you.”

“Oh?” Anja says, taking a bite of her soup. 

“Um, so we’re taking this health class this year and we’ve been learning around second genders,” Isak explains, watching his mom carefully as he brings his spoon to his mouth.

“I remember learning about that in high school,” Anja says, and she’s got an interesting glint in her eyes, almost like she knows already what’s coming.

“So you know about alphas and omegas?” Isak says, testing the waters. 

“I do,” Anja says, nodding.

“Okay, um, so I think… well, actually, I know, um. Mamma, I’m an omega,” Isak says, looking down at his soup.

Anja doesn’t say anything right away, so Isak dares to look up at her. She’s smiling, silent tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. 

“Mamma…” Isak starts, but Anja’s getting up and moving so she can wrap him in her arms. 

“I love you, baby,” Anja says, squeezing Isak around the shoulders. 

Isak shifts in his seat so he can properly hug his mom, holding her tight and breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. He feels his body relax as the tension dissipates.

Anja moves back to her seat, wiping her eyes and smiling at Isak. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Isak reassures her. “I went to the doctor a few days ago and he prescribed some suppressants for me and… yeah. I’ve told my friends about it, too, and they were really chill about it.”

“That’s wonderful,” Anja says. 

“It’s still obviously new, so I’m still learning about it, but I feel good about it” Isak grins. 

“Thank you for telling me this, Isak. I love that you’re comfortable talking to me about this,” Anja says. “I’m always here for you, baby, you know that.”

“Thanks, mamma,” Isak says and he reaches a hand out to squeeze her arm. 

They make small talk for the rest of the meal, and Isak helps her clean up before excusing himself to his room to do his homework. 

He sleeps better that night than he has in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry it took so long to update!  
> Next chapter will be intense so strap in!  
> I'm also on a three day weekend so I'll hopefully update again really soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the ages, Isak is turning 16 (and in first year - again I moved his birthday oops). Even is 18 and in his third year. I am putting him in William and Chris’ year, as if he transferred during his first third year, which would have been before season three. I hope that makes sense to everyone!

**Chapter 5**

**_ISAK POV_**

The next few weeks pass in a blissful blur of Even and kisses. Isak spends more nights with Even wrapped around him than not, and most of the time that means they kiss each other’s lips raw until they pass out in the early hours of the morning. 

And it’s good. It’s really good. 

(Even when Even refuses to do anything but kiss, it’s still so good.)

Before Isak knows it, it’s the night before his birthday, and Even’s planned an elaborate night out for him with all of his friends. 

Isak knows he shouldn’t be here, he’s still underage, even though he is turning sixteen tonight, it still doesn’t make it okay for him to go out with Even and his friends. 

Granted, he has a fake ID in his wallet and a whole slew of 18 year olds to blend into, it still doesn’t make it legal. 

Even hosted a pregame complete with enough booze and drinking games to give all involved a strong enough buzz to brave the cold February streets on their walk to the club. 

Even if that wasn’t enough, Isak had a warm Even pressed into his side to keep him warm. 

Isak loses count of his drink intake somewhere between entering the club and seeing Chris at the bar. He’s met Chris a few times as he’s friends with Eva and the girls, and he’s always kind of found Chris attractive, although his reputation is not. 

Turns out Chris is an alpha, which who knew?

Chris comes up to Isak and whispers in his ear, “You smell so unbelievably good, you have no idea.”

His words and the way his lips are pressed to Isak’s ear send a shiver down his spine. 

They chat, more like flirt, as Chris continues to supply Isak with fruity cocktail after fruity cocktail. 

Eventually, they make their way out onto the dancefloor, bodies pressed tightly together as they dance to the beat of some remix with a heavy bassline. 

Isak doesn’t allow himself to think about it, just lets himself feel the music and feel Chris’ hands on him. 

He doesn’t think.

Then Even’s there, and things go a little crazy and intense, to say the least. 

**~*~*~**

**_EVEN POV_**

Isak is rather drunk, and it’s becoming clear quickly to everyone there that he is a very giggly, very touchy feely kind of drunk. That wouldn’t bother Even so much if he was only that way with Even, but Isak seems to be getting rather handsy with anyone and everyone. 

Even feels the first flares of jealousy and possessiveness when they’re waiting for their drinks. Isak is talking to Chris, a boy in Even’s year. Even can’t tell what they’re talking about, but he does not like the way Chris is leaning in to whisper to Isak, who’s currently turning three shades of red. 

Even just wants to dance with Isak, and honestly, he wants to kiss him again. 

Even doesn’t recognize what is happening to him as he downs the last dregs of his fifth, no, sixth? beer. He feels like he has tunnel vision as he crosses the dance floor to where Isak is dancing with _bloody Chris,_ arse pressed dangerously close to Chris’ front and yeah, that’s just _not okay._

Even doesn’t feel like he’s in control of his actions and he sees fucking _red_ as Chris leans down and presses his lips to Isak’s neck, lips trailing down to the juncture of his neck and shoulder right where an alpha would make a mating mark --

It goes a bit blurry after that, but all Even knows is one second, he’s a good ten paces away, and the next Chris is on the floor. Even is vaguely aware of Isak yelling at him and Even ignoring him, instead grabbing his arm and dragging him away from Chris. 

In another second, Even finds himself in the bathroom leaning over the sink, hands gripping the ceramic with painful force. 

And Isak’s there. Isak’s there, right in front of him holding his face where he’s boxed in against the counter. 

“Even, Even. Calm down,” Isak is whispering and Even can tell he’s trying to sound reassuring, but Even can still hear the way his voice shakes with nerves. 

Even closes his eyes, trying to focus his mind and steady himself, but it’s really hard. He can feel the way his spine is vibrating with anger, jealousy, all because… what? He saw Isak with someone else? 

“Even? Even. You’re… you’re scaring me,” Isak says, voice small now as his hands fall from Even’s face and Even buries his head in Isak’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“I can’t stand it,” Even says finally, words falling against the soft skin of Isak’s neck. 

“What are you talking about?” Isak asks, voice still quivering.

“I can’t stand the sight of you with someone else,” Even says and he’s not in control when he starts licking over Isak’s neck, hips rocking into Isak. 

“E-Even,” Isak whispers, slightly choked off. 

“No one else should be able to have you,” Even breathes, voice a low growl. 

“Even,” Isak moans this time, voice strained as his hands grip painfully into Even’s shoulders. 

And maybe it’s the pain of Isak’s fingernails digging into his flesh that brings him slightly back to reality, but he sort of snaps out of it enough to finally realize what is happening. 

Even jolts back, effectively removing himself from Isak’s space and curling in on himself. He’s only half aware of the concerned and frightened way Isak is looking at him.

He quickly takes stock of himself and the way he’s feeling. Jealous, angry, out of control. He’s sweaty, vibrating, turned on. Aggressive, not thinking. 

_Holy shit, he’s presenting._

Even chances one last fleeting glance at Isak before he’s running out of the bathroom and club as fast as he can. 

**~*~*~**

**_ISAK POV_**

As much as Isak doesn’t want to admit it, Even’s scaring him. 

Isak is _scared_ of Even.

It’s something about the fire in his eyes, the way he doesn’t _look_ like Even, like Isak’s Even. 

And then there’s the way he’s grabbing him, hands digging into Isak’s soft skin, leaving bruises. 

Isak doesn’t like it. 

He tries to get Even to stop, to settle down and come back to him, but nothing is working. Even starts sucking on his neck, right where he would make a bonding mark and he’s rocking his hips into Isak, and Isak notices with a start that Even is _hard._

This needs to stop now. 

Isak tries futilely to get Even’s attention again, this time digging his nails into Even’s shoulders sharply and that finally does it. 

Even backs up and looks at Isak in shock, hand flying up to his mouth and he backs away. Before Isak can stop him, he’s turning and running out of the bathroom. 

Isak rushes into the closest stall and immediately loses the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

**~*~*~**

**_EVEN POV_**

It hurts. 

That’s one thing that they kind of brush over when teaching about Alphas and how they present. Sure, they mention that your body has to go through changes, but they neglect to mention how _incredibly painful_ that process is. 

It’s also very unattractive. 

Even can barely stand to look at himself during the following days, can’t bare to look at himself naked, unable to look at his cock because if it looks even _half_ as bad as it feels, he may pass out at the sight of it. 

He can only vaguely remember getting home last night and locking himself in his room before frantically jerking himself off as he blinks through the tears. He was so consumed by it all that he just let himself work on instinct, fighting through the pain he felt as he popped his first knot. 

Afterwards he climbed into bed, half dressed, and cried himself to sleep, feeling totally and completely overwhelmed. 

When he woke up the next day, he felt like he had the flu. He was dizzy, nauseous, and sweating an uncomfortable amount. 

Then there’s the way that his cock has not stopped throbbing since his knot died down last night. 

He knows that it’s going to ache for about a week. His body is changing, _growing,_ as he goes through the presentation process. 

It doesn’t make it suck or hurt any less. 

He’s also noticed that his senses have heightened. He’s more sensitive to sounds and light and smells. It’s kind of cool, but also is not helping the pressure in his head or the nausea. 

But maybe the worst part is that Even can’t stop thinking about Isak. Isak is the reason all of this was kickstarted, it was his jealousy over someone else touching Isak that set this all off. 

And it’s Isak that slips into his mind every time he gives into the hard throbbing pain and jerks himself until he’s coming with a choked scream, shooting load after load onto his chest. 

It’s an endless cycle of sleep, jerking off, and wallowing in self pity, all with constant dizziness and fevered nausea. 

He finally starts to feel better after five days, but then he runs into Isak and it all gets shot to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I imagine some of you are like wtf why doesn’t Isak want Even???  
> my thoughts are that Even was so intense and sudden about this that Isak was turned off by the aggression. He wants Even obviously, he wants Even to become his alpha and all that, but he doesn’t want him to be so aggressive and intense. It was so sudden and off putting. He wants to be with Even, just not like this.  
> anywhoooo  
> comments and feedback are always welcomed and *cough* encouraged *cough*  
> :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Isak is minding his own business as he walks through the cafeteria, cheese toastie in hand. Maybe he’s still a bit distracted, he’s been trying to call Even for days now, but Even’s been ignoring him and he hasn’t been back at school since he freaked out at the club. 

Isak doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s worried. 

Then, suddenly, the boy who’s consumed his every thought for the past few weeks is there, right in front of him.

“Hi,” Isak says, scrutinizing Even’s face, checking for any sign of how he’s feeling.

“Hi,” Even says, a small smile gracing his lips for only a second, then it’s replaced by a flat, emotionless line. 

Isak inhales a shaky breath, noticing with a start that Even smells different - richer, sweeter, sharper. 

“How - how are you?” Isak asks and Even looks down, unable to meet Isak’s gaze for some reason.

“Fine,” Even says quickly, tone biting. “I should go.” 

He pauses for a second, like it’s actually painful to tear himself away from Isak, but then he’s closing his eyes and brushing past Isak. Isak’s shoulder burns from where it rubbed against Even’s for a second and he follows after Even with his eyes. 

Isak feels more confused now than he did before. 

**~*~*~**

They don’t talk for a few more days after that, Isak hurt by the way Even just brushed him off and not wanting to force himself on Even since he clearly doesn’t want to talk to Isak. 

Anja is out of town for the night visiting her sister, so Isak has the brosquad over for a pregame. They sit in the kitchen drinking beers and talking about the party they’re going to. 

Mostly Isak tunes them out and tries not to think about Even, which is really, really hard. 

Jonas, of course, notices and says something.

“So what’s up with you and that Even guy?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Isak says, shaking his head. “You know he took me out with his friends on my birthday… and well… he kind of… freaked out.”

“What do you mean?” Jonas asks, eyebrows knitting together.

“Like, I was dancing with… someone, and he freaked out and got really aggressive. He pulled me away and dragged me to the bathroom. It was actually kind of scary,” Isak explains and that’s when the other boys tune in.

“What are we talking about?” Magnus pipes in and Isak looks at him, wondering how much to offer up.

“Even,” Isak says. 

“What’s that guy’s deal?” Mahdi asks. “Are things okay between you?”

“Um, well I’m not really sure. I was just telling Jonas that he freaked out on my birthday,” Isak explains and the boys all nod. 

“Freaked out how?” Mahdi asks. 

“Like, he got real aggressive when I was dancing with someone else and… possessive. It was really intense,” Isak says.

“You don’t think he was, like _presenting_ do you?” Magnus says and Isak has to actually physically stop his jaw from dropping because who knew Magnus could be of real use in this conversation.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Isak says. “We haven’t talked since. Well, we bumped into each other at school the other day, but he ran off.”

“That’s… really weird, bro,” Mahdi says. “Do you think… he’s like, over it?”

“I don’t know,” Isak says, sipping his beer. 

“You should text him,” Jonas suggests. 

“And say what?” Isak asks, feeling a bit doubtful about trying to reach out again after all this radio silence. 

“Just be straight up about it,” Jonas says. “Be like, hey if you want this great, but if you don’t just say so. I’ve enjoyed hanging out with you but if you’re no longer interested just tell me.”

“Yeah,” Mahdi agrees. “If a chick does that, you’re going to come running, whether you were really into it or not, you start sweating when she throws an ultimatum out there.”

“Okay,” Isak says and he starts typing as the boys continue to discuss experiences of when girls have pulled that on them.

**To Even:**  
_Hei, Even. It’s been fun being with you the last couple weeks, but if you’re not feeling it anymore, I get it. Just tell me so I’m not sitting around waiting for you._

“Done,” Isak says, setting his phone on the table. 

“Woah!” Mahdi says. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

Isak frowns at him, but Jonas claps him on the back. Isak downs the rest of his beer, trying not to think about what’s happening, and what will happen if Even still freezes him out. 

He doesn’t have to wait long, as his phone dings thirty seconds later. 

**To Isak:**  
_What are you doing right now? Can we talk?_

Isak reads the message out loud, and the boys all jump in trying to give advice. Isak turns to Jonas, trusting his opinion over the others. 

“Tell him you’re chilling at home,” Jonas says. 

“Okay,” Isak says, dictating what he types. “Chilling at home… just call…”

“No!” Jonas cuts in. “Chilling at home. Done.”

Isak gives him a look, so Jonas rolls his eyes and elaborates. 

“You want him to call, but you don’t want to say that. You have to sound detached from it and not needy.”

“Okay, okay,” Isak says, reading the message again. “Chilling at home… smiley?”

“No!” Jonas says again. “No emotions. Chilling at home. Done. Straight up.”

“Fine,” Isak says, deleting the emoji and pressing send. 

“He’ll call,” Jonas says confidently. 

The boys all echo that, and a tense silence fills the room as they drink their beers, eying Isak’s phone that lies silent on the table. 

Two minutes pass, then two more. Isak’s stomach knots up tighter with every passing minute and it starts to become more like a possibility that Even may not respond, that this it it. 

Then the door buzzes. 

Isak gets up, brow furrowing as he goes to the window to check who it is without having to walk to the front door. It his utter surprise, it’s Even. 

“It’s Even,” Isak says, turning to the boys. 

Isak watches the boys as their faces contort with a range of shock and pure excitement. Jonas especially looks particularly amused. 

“No way,” Magnus says and Isak moves back to the table, making wild gestures with his hands for the guys to get up. 

“Dead serious. You guys need to go,” Isak says. 

“No way! Let’s meet Even!” Magnus says, not making any moves to get up.

“Meet Even? Are you serious? No!” Isak half shouts, glaring at Magnus. “You need to leave. Out, out, out.”

Isak throws a look to Jonas, who nods subtly and starts getting up and gathering the unopened beers. 

“Let’s go, guys,” Jonas says. We’ve got a party to go to.”

“It’s so early, though!” Magnus protests. 

“Pregame outside!” Isak offers, moving to the front door to grab their shoes. “You need to go out the back, he’ll see you if you go this way.”

He’s met with more protests, but he continues to usher the boys out the back door, tossing their shoes at them. 

Finally, _finally,_ he gets them out the door and locks it behind them. Isak pauses, trying to settle the nerves inside him as he walks to the door. 

The moment Isak opens the door, it’s like everything he had planned to do and say immediately fly out the window. It’s like just seeing Even’s face and _smelling him_ instantly brainwashes him and all he wants is to touch him.

So he does and it’s positively electric. 

The second their lips touch, Isak feels it in every cell of his body. It was good before, but now… now it’s everything and it’s like he finally feels complete (even though he never knew he was missing something).

Even walks them backwards after kicking the door closed with his foot. Isak feels himself give in to Even completely, and it’s an exhilarating feeling to be able to give of himself so entirely. 

Even’s gentle with Isak now, holding him carefully in his hands as they press up against the wall. Isak squeezes Even’s sides as Even cups his face. 

“Isak,” Even breathes, pulling back to look at Isak with soft eyes. 

“Don’t stop kissing me,” Isak pleads, trying to lean into Even again, but Even dodges it. 

“We should talk,” Even says, petting his fingers over Isak’s cheek, making him frown.

“But,” Isak pouts and Even just laughs affectionately at him.

“Baby, we can’t just dive in. We need to communicate about this first,” Even says and Isak rolls his eyes, but he agrees. 

_“Fiiiine,”_ Isak whines and takes Even by the hand. “Let’s go in my room then and _talk.”_

Even settles on Isak’s bed and Isak sits down next to him, trying to distance himself enough so he’s not completely overwhelmed by Even’s scent. 

“I don’t really know where to start,” Even says, reaching an arm out to Isak from where he’s laying down on the pillows. 

Isak looks at the offering apprehensively, then decides it’ll make himself feel more comfortable, so he settles down next to Even, letting him wrap his arm around him. 

“Just… I’d like to know what’s going on,” Isak says. “You can start there, I guess.”

“Right,” Even says, rubbing his hand up and down Isak’s arm. “Um, about what happened at the club… I’m really sorry if I scared you or freaked you out. It was… it was scary for me, too, what what happening to me.”

Isak waits for him to say it, too scared to ask it himself, worried that saying the words out loud would suddenly make it not true. 

“I… Isak, I’m an alpha,” Even says, his tone making it seem like he doesn’t quite believe it himself. 

Isak refrains from shouting for joy. 

“I have to be honest with you,” Even says, watching Isak carefully. “I didn’t think this was in the cards for me. I honestly didn’t think I would ever present, and if I did, I didn’t think I would be an alpha of all things. I don’t… I don’t know how to handle this. That’s why… that’s kind of why I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Do you… are you not happy about it?” Isak asks, brows furrowing in concern. 

Even thinks for a minute, free hand coming to fix Isak’s hair. “I don’t really know what to think yet. It’s still so new. And then… then there’s you.”

“Me?” Isak says, licking his lips. 

“You’re the reason I presented, Isak. I was jealous of another person… another _alpha_ touching you. Seeing that… set me off,” Even explains and Isak feels his stomach do some sort of flip. 

“I like that I did that to you,” Isak admits, but wants to backtrack when he sees the look on Even’s face. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. I know you feel weird about this, but I want to be straightforward with you. I wanted this to happen so bad - ever since I presented. I want us to be together, Even, as crazy as that is, and now it can realistically happen.”

“Isak…” Even starts, but Isak shakes his head, cutting him off. 

“No, don’t try to argue it. I know… I know you want this, too, you’re just a little freaked out right now,” Isak says. “I’m… I’m scared, too. This is huge. It’s… it’s a really big deal for you to be… to be an alpha and for me to be an omega.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Even says softly. “All of this… all of this just makes everything more intense. There will be times when we could lose control and someone could get hurt… I don’t want to scare you again.”

“The only way you could hurt me is by walking away right now and saying you don’t want this,” Isak says. 

“I want this, Isak,” Even says confidently. “I do want to make that clear. It’s just… I don’t want to rush this, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak says, nodding.

“Even though I am confident in you, I don’t want to mate yet,” Even says and Isak tries not to whine at that, the primal part of him aching.

“W-why?” Isak asks. 

Even fixes Isak with a look, letting Isak know not to argue. 

“I don’t think we should. Mating involves sex and knotting and I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant, Isak. Not until we’re ready to have a family.” 

Isak blushes, burying his face in Even’s chest, soaking up his delicious scent. 

“Okay,” Isak mumbles, voice muffled by Even’s sweatshirt. 

They lay quietly for a moment, until a thought bubbles up in Isak’s mind.

“What about my heat?” Isak asks. “The doctor said that even with the suppressants, I’m bound to have one at the end of this month since it’ll be my first one.”

Even looks at Isak for a while, thoughts flurrying around behind his eyes. “I… we’ll figure something out.”

“But… “ Isak starts to protest. 

“Baby, we can’t… I can’t imagine being able to… restrain myself… if I were to be with you during your heat. You have no idea… no idea how intense it can get,” Even explains.

Isak frowns, but he cuddles closer to Even, burrowing his nose in Even’s neck, inhaling his scent. Even wraps Isak in his arms tighter, squeezing him twice. 

“We’ll figure it all out, baby,” Even says, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple. “For now, let’s just lay here, yeah?”

“That’s chill,” Isak says, nodding subtly. 

“That’s chill,” Even mimics, smiling brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaassss happy babies!
> 
> don't worry, this isn't over yet! Lots of gooooood stuff to come ;)
> 
> please comment if the spirit moves you. I live for feedback and predictions :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The next morning, Isak is woken up abruptly by a high pitched voice shouting in his room.

“Isak Valtersen! What on God’s green Earth is going on here?”

Isak blinks his eyes open blearily, sitting up in his bed, which causes Even’s arm to slide down his chest and land around his waist. 

“Mamma?” Isak says in surprise, immediately flushing when he realizes what this must look like.

“I go out of town for one night and I come home to find… _this?”_ Anja says, voice raising a higher octave with every few words. 

Even’s awake at this point, too, and he sits up next to Isak, passing looks between Isak and his mother as he rubs his eyes. Isak gives Even a long look and then turns back to his mom.

He knows what it looks like - both he and Even had shed their sweatshirts and pants, opting to sleep in their t-shirts and boxers. For all Anja knows, anything could have happened that led them to be cuddled up together this morning.

“Mamma, I can explain - “ Isak starts to say, but Anja raises her hand and shakes her head. 

“Kitchen, now,” Anja says and then doesn’t wait for a response before she’s exiting the room in a huff. 

Isak looks to Even, racking his brain with something to say. Even just smiles sympathetically and pulls Isak into his arms. 

“Go,” Even says. “She’s just panicked because she loves you so much.”

Isak sighs and lets Even hold him for a moment. It’s over quickly, as Anja yells again for Isak to come out, _‘now means now!’._

Isak groans and rolls out of bed, quick to pull on sweatpants over his boxers, hiding the faint wetness soaked into the back. He tries to ignore the way waking up next to Even, no matter how abruptly, affected his body, but it’s difficult. Having his angry mother waiting for him, though, helps.

Anja is waiting for Isak at the end of the hall, hands on her hips, expression livid. Isak tries to calmly approach her with reason, but she just turns and rushes down the hall.

Anja storms into the kitchen, leaving Isak to close the door on his way in. He knows he’s in trouble, but he can’t figure out the best way to explain himself that will help his mom understand better than he already tried. 

“Mamma, please,” Isak calls after her as he steps into the kitchen to find Anja angrily making a sandwich. 

Oh great, she’s stress eating now. 

“Just…let me explain,” Isak keeps his voice calm as he walks to the opposite side of the counter to face his mom. 

Anja looks up at him, eyes red rimmed and angry. Isak cowers a little because he’s never seen his mom look like this, not even when his father backed into the mailbox and scratched the entire bumper of the car. 

“Isak, I’m just…You’ve got me completely panicked,” Anja says, hastily jamming the lid back on the mayo and then turning to slam it back in the fridge. 

“Mamma, nothing happened,” Isak reasons and Anja turns back to face him. 

“I caught you in bed together! Isak, he’s _eighteen._ I never imagined that I would have to worry about this with you. You’re my…you’re my little baby and now I have to come home to find you _in bed_ with your older… whatever he is … who just happens to also be an alpha…You know what, I’m putting you on the pill. It’s not enough if he’s on medication and you’re on suppressants, if he even _is._ I’m _not_ letting him get you pregnant—“

“Mamma, enough!” Isak grunts, fists coming down on the countertop. “We didn’t sleep together! I haven’t even fully _presented_ yet, if you must know. I can’t…I don’t know how else to tell you or get you to understand this but we’re taking everything very slow. I’m only sixteen. I can’t be that intense yet. I love him, mamma, but as you’ve so eloquently pointed out, sex is a huge deal and I’m not ready for that yet. Only when we’re ready for the possibility for children will we start talking about that.”

“Oh, honey,” Anja breaks, coming around the counter and wraps her arms around her son.

“Even came over last night to talk and we fell asleep. It was completely innocent. It was good. We got a few things sorted out,” Isak explains and Anja smiles in understanding. 

“I love you, Isak,” she whispers. 

“I love you, too, mamma,” Isak says, pressing a kiss to Anja’s temple. 

Then something Anja said comes back to Isak. “Mamma?”

“Hmm?” Anja says, arms still around Isak. 

“How’d you know Even was an alpha? I only just found out that he’d presented last night…” Isak asks, brows knitting together.

Anja pauses, eyes drifting down to the floor. Isak watches her carefully, waiting for her to explain.

“Um, well, you see… I could like, smell it on him, or more like in your room,” Anja says, voice small.

“Mamma, are you… are you… like me?” Isak asks, surprised. 

“Not entirely, no. I’m a beta,” Anja says and Isak raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Really?” Isak asks and she nods. “That’s cool. I’m glad I’m not completely alone in this.”

Anja smiles and squeezes Isak tighter. “I’m sorry I can’t completely relate to you though.”

“That’s okay, mamma,” Isak says, holding her close. 

“Do I get to officially meet Even now?” Anja asks after a moment and Isak laughs quietly. 

“I suppose it would be weird if you didn’t,” Isak muses. “Let me just go and get him.”

So Isak excuses himself and hurries back down the hall to his bedroom. When he opens the door, he finds Even has gotten dressed and is slipping his shoes back on. 

“Oh, um,” Isak starts, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I… are you leaving?” 

Even look at Isak and it’s the first time that there’s uncertainty and awkwardness between them. “I… yeah.”

“Oh. Why?” Isak asks and Even steps into his space, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Hey, I just thought you needed time with your mom. It’s nothing about us, okay?” Even says, nodding until Isak nods shyly, too. “We’re good.”

“Okay,” Isak mumbles, blushing. “She wants to meet you, actually.”

“Oh?” Even asks, eyebrows raising. “This morning wasn’t enough for her?”

“Very funny,” Isak says, rolling his eyes. “I think she’d appreciate another meeting, this time with more clothes.”

“We still had shirts on!” Even protests and Isak laughs. 

“Baby, we were _in bed in our boxers,”_ Isak clarifies. 

“I know,” Even says and sneaks a kiss. 

“She’s waiting,” Isak says, but it’s not at all forceful, as he’s entranced by Even’s lips and leans in again.

“Mm,” Even hums, kissing Isak over and over. 

They stay like that for a few more moments, wrapped up in their own happy bubble. Isak wraps his arms around Even’s taller shoulders, reaching up on his tiptoes. Even holds Isak’s waist, fingers digging into his hips. 

Then there’s a knock on the door and again Isak is brought back to reality. 

“Sorry, Isak,” Anja says through the door. “Just wanted to make sure you were still, uh, here.”

Isak breaks away from Even and takes his hand. He walks to the door and swings it open, smiling sheepishly at his mom.

“Sorry, we got a little… distracted,” Isak admits. 

Anja fixes them with a look and then gestures with her hand. “Come into the kitchen. I made tea.”

Even takes Isak’s hand and leads him out of the room, even though it’s not his house. Isak can’t help but think it feels very alpha of him. 

Anja pours them both tea and they settle around the table. They begin sipping their tea in silence, making slightly uncomfortable smiles at one another. 

Finally, Anja breaks the quiet. “So, you’re Even.”

“I am,” Even says, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

They’re quiet again and Isak glances anxiously between Even and Anja. He wishes he knew what to say to make this less awkward, but he feels like his brain is short-circuiting.

“Alright, well, I think I’m just going to come out with it,” Anja says and Isak’s eyes snap up to is mom’s. “Isak is my baby, he’s the most important thing in my life. I gather you have presented as an alpha, which poses as an interesting development for Isak, as he’s an omega. I just… I need to make sure that you’re going to take care of him and do right by him.”

“Ms. Valtersen,” Even begins, sitting up straighter, “I promise you that I’m taking this very seriously. I… I really care about Isak. I,” Even looks at Isak. “I want to be with him.”

Isak feels himself blush, his heart racing in his chest. Even’s fingers curl around Isak’s in his lap. 

“I know we’re… well, Isak is young, so I’m not going to pressure him or rush him. I’m here to be whatever he needs,” Even says. 

Anja smiles warmly and reaches over to squeeze Even’s hand that grips his cup. Isak also squeezes the hand holding his. 

“Okay,” Anja says. “Just… no more sleepovers, yeah?“

Isak blushes and buries his head in his hands. _“Mamma,_ please.”

“Aw, baby, it’s okay,” Even says, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders. “You’re mom is just looking out for us.”

Isak peeks his head up and glares at Even, but Even just smiles brightly. Isak sighs and straightens up, looking at Anja. 

“We should probably head out,” Isak says, remembering plans he had made for today. “We’re supposed to meet up with the boys soon.”

“We are?” Even asks, and Isak nods. 

“Well, I was, but I don’t think they’d mind if you crashed,” Isak says, smiling shyly. 

“Okay, have fun,” Anja says, standing up. 

Isak walks up to his mom and hugs her. Anja wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. When they break apart, Even wraps Anja in his arms, too. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Even says. 

“Take care of my boy,” Anja whispers and Isak thinks he probably wasn’t supposed to hear that. 

Isak and Even head out then, and Isak can’t help but feel like this could all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm so I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know how you feel, whether you like it or if you didn't!   
> I love feedback :) 
> 
> Also, Isak's heat is coming, so I'd luuuurve to read some predictions for that ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> 1\. Picture Isak’s mom in a similar situation to Eva’s mom in season 1 where she’s gone a lot and leaves Eva by herself. Differences are that it’s for shorter amounts of time and Isak is very close with his mom. I hope that makes sense! (I mostly did this to avoid the awkward ‘mom being home during heat’ thing)  
> 2\. Isak goes into his heat in this chapter. There are a couple flashbacks in italics  
> 3\. New tags: heat, sex toys, phone sex, dirty talk

**Chapter 8**

The day Isak’s heat comes, he definitely isn’t prepared. 

Well, he _is_ prepared in that he knows what to do, has done his research on what to expect and even made a few, um, _purchases_ that will make the whole experience easier. 

But that being said he is still definitely not prepared for the completely overwhelming and helpless feeling that takes over him rather suddenly. 

He’s walking home from school with the boys when he starts to feel… off. His head begins to fog and his vision becomes fuzzy and tunneled. He doesn’t recognize it at first, seeing as he’s never experienced this before, but all it takes is for him to start feel wet in his boxers for him to realize what’s happening. 

_“Shit,”_ Isak curses as he stops suddenly, folding in on himself as he squats in the middle of the sidewalk.

“What’s going on?” Jonas asks, crouching next to him as Isak tucks his face between his knees. 

“I… I think my heat’s coming,” Isak says in a small voice, completely embarrassed.

“We need to get you home, now,” Jonas says as Mahdi and Magnus exchange confused looks. 

When no one moves, Jonas hauls Isak up by his armpits and helps support him as they start moving again. 

“What’s happening exactly?” Magnus asks. “Why does Isak look so out of it?”

Isak looks helplessly at Jonas, his mind failing him as all he can focus on is the need that is beginning to curl hotly in his stomach. He’s sweating now, skin prickling and clammy. All he can do is force one foot in front of the other, telling himself it will all be okay when he gets home.

“Isak is starting his heat,” Jonas answers Magnus. 

Magnus just stares blankly at him and Jonas rolls his eyes. 

“Honestly, dude, do you not pay attention at _all_ in health class?” Jonas says, a bit agitated. 

Magnus shakes his head, unsuspecting smile on his face, although Mahdi seems to have clued in and is eying him warily. 

“Yeah, you’re going to have to google this one, man. I’m not explaining it to you right now,” Jonas says as they finally reach the flat. 

“Okay dokie,” Magnus just, completely oblivious. “He’s not gonna like, puke, though right?”

“Not that kind of thing, mate,” Jonas says. “Can you, like, help me get him inside?”

“Sure!” Magnus says and manages to get Isak’s keys from him and opens the door. 

Mahdi has to maneuver under Isak’s other arm now, as his knees suddenly give out. Desire is coming in waves now, washing over Isak as he starts to whimper. He’d be more embarrassed if he could think about anything other than getting naked and doing something, _anything_ to make this ache go away. 

“Even,” Isak hears himself murmur, not consciously aware of opening his mouth.

“Let’s take him to his room,” Jonas says quickly, dragging Isak along with him, walking faster now.

“Should we call him?” Mahdi asks and Jonas gives him a look.

“Nei,” Jonas says, shaking his head. “He doesn’t want him here.”

_“Even,”_ Isak whimpers, as if to counter what Jonas says, even though Isak is not conscious of the conversation around him.

“He seems like he does, though, bro,” Mahdi counters. 

“Yeah, but,” Jonas says, getting Isak’s bedroom door open and dragging Isak to the bed. “They’ve talked about this, like what they want to happen when his heat comes. They’re not ready for this yet.”

As if on cue, there’s a knock on the door and Isak lets out a cry. Magnus goes to the front door as Jonas and Mahdi wait with Isak. 

“Dudes, it’s Even!” Magnus calls. 

Isak writhes on the bed and as much as it hurts Jonas to leave his friend like this, he knows it’s going to become really awkward if he stays any longer. 

“We should go now,” Jonas says, tapping Mahdi and heading to the door. 

Jonas presses the lock in before closing the door, effectively locking Isak up in his room, leaving him to his own devices to suffer out his heat alone. He’d feel worse about it if he didn’t know that this is what Isak wanted, at least, he did when he was more conscious of it and told him about it last week. 

_“Uh, Jonas?” Isak says after pausing the FIFA game they’re currently playing._

_“Yeah?” Jonas says, turning to look at him. “What’s up?”_

_“So, like, there’s something I should tell you, but it’s going to be really awkward,” Isak says, looking down at the controller in his hands._

_“Okay,” Jonas says, drawing out the word._

_“Um, so you remember how I told you I’m an omega?” Isak starts, chancing a glance at Jonas._

_“Yeah,” Jonas nods._

_“Well, so like, Even and I are together now, but we’re not, like, mated or anything,” Isak explains and Jonas nods again._

_“I’m guessing there’s more, since none of that was really all that awkward,” Jonas says and Isak laughs._

_“Uh, yeah, there’s more,” Isak says and then takes a deep breath. “My first heat is supposed to happen soon, and I feel like I should tell you because Even and I have decided not to spend it together. We don’t want to, um, mate yet because we don’t want to risk getting pregnant and it’s just… a lot… mating is. I’m going to… I’m going to spend my heat alone. I just… I’m telling you in case it happens when I’m with you. I want… I trust you to get me somewhere safe and to not let Even get to me, even if I’m like, begging or if he goes all alpha and tries to get to me. I need… I need you to protect me from myself I suppose.”_

_Jonas smiles and claps Isak on the shoulder. “No problem.”_

_“Okay,” Isak says, grinning. “That’s… that’s it.”_

_“Okay,” Jonas says. “Back to it, then?”_

_Isak nods and unpauses the game. They go back to playing like nothing happened._

Isak can’t seem to focus on anything except _hot, hot, need, need, Even, Even._ He’s vaguely aware of the whiny sounds coming from him as he continues so squirm on the bed, clawing at his clothes until he manages to get naked. 

It’s like a switch is flipped in him the next moment as his entire being zeros in on the faint voices he can hear through the door. Even, his alpha, he’s here. 

“Let me see him!” Even shouts. “He… he _needs me.”_

Isak can faintly hear scuffling, like Even’s being held back. Isak tries to call out for him, but his voice his choked off and breathy as he curls a hand around himself, finally giving in. 

_“Even,”_ Isak whines, tears prickling his eyes. _“Even.”_

“Baby, baby, I’m here,” Even says, voice closer now like he’s pressed up against the door. 

Isak hears the doorknob jiggle and then a string of curses. 

“Even, he doesn’t want you here, not now. He made me promise that I’d keep you two apart. He said… he said that’s what you’d discussed. Please just… let him be,” Jonas says, voice steady. 

“Isak, baby, unlock the door. Let me make it better,” Even pleads, clearly ignoring Jonas. 

“Don’t make me drag you out of here, Even, come on, bro,” Jonas reasons and there’s more scuffling. 

Isak is full on crying now, unable to control the way the heat has taken over his mind and body, making him feel out of control and so needy. 

Isak doesn’t hear Even’s voice again, and he can feel his mind clouding again in his absence. He whimpers, fingers sliding down his body as he tucks them between his cheeks to test the wetness there. He moans when he realizes he’s soaked. 

Isak is about to press in when his phone starts ringing. Something in him tells him to answer it, and when he does, Even’s sweet voice fills his ears. 

“Hei, baby,” Even breathes. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” Isak whines, fresh tears stinging his eyes. 

“You need to get yourself off, baby, it’ll make it better. Can you do that for me?” Even asks. 

Isak whimpers, managing to get the phone on speaker phone before dropping it on the mattress. “I… I need _you.”_

_“My heat’s coming,” Isak says in a small voice after passing the last ten minutes in peaceful quiet._

_“Oh?” Even says, fingers tracing down Isak’s spine under his shirt._

_“What, um, what should we do?” Isak says. “The doctor gave me some information about it, like what to expect and stuff, but he said… he said I can get an alpha to help make it less… lonely. It would also go quicker.”_

_Even looks at Isak, fingers stilling on their path. “I don’t know, Isak. Are you… are you asking me to… help you with your heat?”_

_Isak feels himself blush and he averts his eyes. “Only if you want to?”_

_“Baby, I don’t think we’re ready for that,” Even says. “I can’t… I can’t in good conscious agree to be with you when you’ll… when you’ll be like… that.”_

_“What if you… um, pulled out?” Isak says in a small voice._

_“I don’t think I’d be able to control myself. Being around you like that would do stuff to me. I would… my body and instincts would only be able to think about knotting you and I can’t… we can’t…”_

_“I trust you to take care of me,” Isak says softly._

_“Do you honestly think you’re ready to have sex, Isak?” Even asks, hand reaching up to rub Isak’s cheek._

_“I don’t… I don’t know,” Isak says._

_“Then you’re not,” Even says and Isak immediately frowns. “Hey, that’s okay. I don’t think I’m ready either.”_

_Isak shifts on the bed to look at Even more clearly, furrowing his eyebrows. “What?”_

_Even smiles shyly and rubs Isak’s back. “Don’t sound so shocked. I want… I want to take my time with you. You’re special, Isak. I want everything we do to be special and right. If we rush… if we rush into things before we’re ready we could ruin it.”_

_Instead of saying something back, Isak leans up and kisses Even softly, curling his fingers in his soft hair._

“Isak, you know we can’t,” Even says, head clearer now that he’s away from Isak’s intoxicating scent. “Let me walk you through it, yeah?”

“Okay,” Isak sniffles. 

“Do you have the toys we got you?” Even asks. 

Isak sighs and shifts to reach under his bed for the shoebox he hid under there a week ago. He pulls it out and sets it on the mattress. Once he opens the lid, he feels his body leak even more slick at the sight of the contents. 

“I have them,” Isak whispers. 

“Start by opening yourself up, okay?” Even says. “Lay back nice and comfortable. You’re body is probably already preparing itself, but be sure.”

Isak doesn’t waste time now that he has Even’s permission and he barely teases himself before shoving two fingers inside himself. 

“Talk to me, baby,” Even says soothingly. “Need to hear you.”

“Feels good,” Isak says. “Not enough.”

“Get the dildo now,” Even says. “Not the big one, but the smaller one. Work it in slow, don’t hurt yourself.”

Isak snatches the pink dildo from the mattress where he’d dumped his toys. He props his knees up angling the dildo at his entrance, smearing it around a bit in the slick seeping from him. 

“Isak?” Even asks through the phone and Isak shoves it inside, gasping on a moan. “Baby, talk to me.”

“It’s, _fuck,_ it’s in. It’s in,” Isak gasps, free hand flying up to rest above his head as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Ready to move it?” Even asks and Isak whines as he brushes his other hand over the base, making the toy shift slightly inside him.

“I… I don’t know,” Isak says. “Feel full.”

“Move it, baby. I promise it’ll feel even better,” Even purrs and Isak can’t deny Even anything, ever. 

Isak pulls out the dildo and then pushes it back in. His body practically sucks the toy back in and all it takes is five full seconds before he’s actively fucking himself with it, loud, slick sounds filling the room.

“How’s it feel?” Even asks and Isak moans. “It sounds like you’re enjoying it. Tell me.”

“So… so good, Evi. Wish… wish it was you. Need your knot. Need it so bad,” Isak pleads. 

“Is it hitting your spot?” Even asks. 

“My… my what?” Isak asks, trying to shove the toy deeper. 

“You’re spot, baby. The spot inside you that makes your toes curl,” Even explains and Isak frowns because, while it feels good, he doesn’t feel toe-curling good. 

“Not big enough,” Isak guesses and he hears Even hum in acknowledgment.

“Get the bigger one,” Even instructs. 

Isak pulls out the pink dildo with a slick, squelching sound and drops it on the mattress. Isak grabbles for the bigger, blue dildo. He feels himself clenching at the sight of it in all its ten inch glory. 

“It’s so big,” Isak whimpers, but sets it at his entrance anyways, toying the tip against his rim.

“You can do it, Isak,” Even says. “Go easy, yeah?”

Isak nods, forgetting Even can’t see him and begins pushing in. This one’s thicker, too, and Isak whimpers as it stretches his rim, bringing tears to his eyes. 

“Hurts,” Isak cries and Even shushes him.

“Take your time, baby. I promise it will be worth it when you come,” Even calms him.

“Wanna come,” Isak pleads. “Please help me come.”

“Okay, Issy,” Even says. “I can do that.”

Isak waits for further instructions, toy stilled half way inside him.

“Pull it out all the way,” Even says and Isak does, hole clenching around nothing and it hurts to be so empty. “Now shove it in all the way.”

Isak does without thinking, moan ripping from him as he shakes with the intensity of being so full and stretched. Isak feels more tears pour from his eyes, hand shaking as he grips the base of the dildo. 

“How’s that?” Even asks. 

“So...so _much,”_ Isak breathes, voice high and broken. “So good though.”

“Good,” Even says. “Is it hitting your spot?”

“I… I don’t know,” Isak answers. 

“Move it around,” Even says. “Pull out a bit and then angle it when you push back in.”

“Okay, _ooh,”_ Isak says, cut off by a long, sharp moan when he does so and then feels it. 

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before and yeah, his toes are definitely curling. It’s amazing and he’s obsessed after that, shoving the toy in again and again, driving the tip into his spot every time. 

“Fuck, so good,” Isak moans. “Wish… wish you were here.”

“Don’t think about that, love,” Even says. “Focus on making yourself feel good.” 

“Feel so good,” Isak whines, toy pressed into his spot as he shoves it in in tiny jabs.

“Are you close?” Even asks. 

“So close,” Isak says. “Can I come?”

“If you’re ready,” Even says. 

“Just… keep talking,” Isak says, hand frantic. 

“Okay,” Even says, pausing for a moment then continues. “You’re so perfect, Isak. Sound so good falling apart of me. I can’t wait until I can be with you like this, give you everything. Can’t wait to knot you and mate you.”

“Shit, fuck, _I’m coming,”_ Isak curses. 

Even’s words do it for Isak and as he shoves the toy in deeper than ever, Isak feels his orgasm take hold and he’s coming in thick spurts. His whole body quakes with it, mind blank as he just _feels._

“Isak?” Even’s voice reaches Isak after a moment. “Isak?”

_“Evy,”_ Isak slurs, mind foggy. 

“Okay?” Even asks softly. 

“Okay,” Isak says. 

“You should pull out the toy, yeah?” Even says. “Take the plug though and replace it.”

Isak grabs at the dildo base, fingers not cooperating at first. He pulls it out slowly, wincing because he’s already tightening up and it aches to pull out. 

Isak picks up the silver plug, admiring it first and then pushing it in. His body sucks it up, the pointed tip pressing inside him snugly, keeping him feeling full and sated. 

“That should stave it off for awhile,” Even says.

“Could you… could you come hold me?” Isak asks in a quiet voice. 

“Isak… “ Even starts. “I can’t.”

“Baby… “ Isak pleads. 

“It’s not safe for you,” Even says. “You need… you need to go this alone. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Okay,” Isak says. “I think I’m gonna sleep.”

“You do that, baby,” Even says. “Call me if you start to go under again, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak mumbles, curling on his side. “Night, night.”

“Night,” Even says and then Isak hears the line go dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah baby.   
> ah so drama's about to come. Next chapter is going to be short and there's a plot twist coming so strap in!  
> Please send any comments or predictions they feed my soul


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> 1\. We meet Even’s mom in his chapter. She is another original character, as I’ve made her kind of a bitch. I don’t imagine the canon version of Even’s mom to be anything but warm and loving. That just didn’t work with the angst I want to create in this fic :)   
> 2\. This is going to get angsty now, so sorry if that’s not what you wanted but I was getting bored with all the happy, good times!  
> 3\. I’ve also decided what to do about Even’s Bipolar Disorder. Read on to find out!  
> 4\. So yeah, don’t hate me for this chapter. Or do. We all have our own opinions!

Chapter 9

Even POV

The moment Even hangs up, he starts running. It’s like he’s trying to outrun the dozens of thoughts that are currently swirling around in his head, making him dizzy and completely overwhelmed. 

He runs until he’s home, but the second he’s through the door, he wants to leave again. There’s something about stopping moving that’s not helping him at all and actually seeming to make it worse. 

Even feels like his heart is trying to claw it’s way out of his chest and he feels like he might puke. 

Now that that thought crosses his mind, yep, he’s definitely gonna puke. 

Even rushes to the bathroom just in time to fall to his knees at the toilet and retch his guts out. 

He stays there on the gross bathroom floor for a questionable amount of time, eyes closed, cheek pressed to the cool ceramic of the bathtub. 

Even finally moves when he hears his mom come home. He knows if she finds him like this, she’s going to give him crap for it for the next week and he can’t handle that right now. 

Even stands up and exits the bathroom in time to see his mom putting away groceries in the kitchen. By groceries, he means five more bottles of wine and barely any healthy food. 

Looks like she’s starting one of her episodes again. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Signe says once she notices her son standing in the kitchen. 

“Nothing,” Even lies, walking to the cabinet to get a glass for water. 

“Bull,” Signe says, getting out the corkscrew to open one of her new bottles of wine. 

Even sighs, debating if he should just tell her or not. He knows she’ll get it out of him eventually, that or his sister will tell her. She was always easier to crack. 

“I’m an alpha,” Even chokes out, voice muffled by the glass he brings to his mouth. 

“Well, shit,” Signe curses, uncorking her wine and pouring herself a very full glass. 

“That’s it?” Even says, eying her warily. 

“Even, what do you want me to say?” Signe says, taking a long pull of her wine and sighing appreciatively. “Good for you, you’re going to be just like your father?”

“Mom,” Even starts. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” Signe challenges. “You know what he was like! You’re half him, you know. Chances are you’re going to be _just_ like him. Or at least _half_ and even that would be awful enough.”

Even doesn’t say anything, just glares at her. 

“Have you mated then?” Signe asks pointedly, sipping her wine again. 

“No,” Even bites. 

“Shame,” Signe says. “It’d be nice to you mated off, too, so I could finally get some peace around here.”

Deep down, he knows she doesn’t mean that. He knows it’s the alcohol talking and her bitterness. She was a wonderful mom at one point, many years ago. 

“I have found someone special, though,” Even says, like he’s trying to prove a point now.

“Oh?” Signe laughs. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. He’s special. I think… I think he’s going to be the one,” Even says. 

Signe looks at him for a moment, like she’s trying to find the best way to say what she wants that’s going to cause the most hurt. It’s quite unnerving, but Even stands his ground.

“Even, sweetie, do you honestly think you can be enough for him? You’re a mess! You’re a certifiable, psychotic _mess._ I should know - I am, too,” Signe says. 

And that… that hurts. Even knows… knows he’s bipolar and that it’s hard, but to hear his own mother call him psychotic… that’s a line she’s never crossed before. 

Even doesn’t know what to do, but he knows he can’t stay standing here any longer. He turns on his heel before he says something he’s going to regret and leaves the house. 

As he’s walking down the sidewalk, he texts Isak. He hopes… he just hopes that he’s doing the right thing.

~*~*~

**Isak’s POV**

Isak wakes up a couple of hours after his phone call with Even feeling another wave of his heat taking hold of him. 

He groans, feeling hot and sweaty, not to mention soaking wet and hard. It’s late and he doesn’t want to bother Even, so he decides to go this round alone. 

It doesn’t take long this time, as Isak is already starting to get to know his body better, learning what he likes. It’s easy to work himself up and in no time, he’s coming with a shout, creaming up his chest with a particularly hard thrust of his dildo into his prostate. 

The only difference this time is after he comes once, it doesn’t fade. Isak is able to come two more times before he feels like he’s going to pass out again. 

It takes twenty hours of on and off sleeping and masturbating before Isak feels himself come out of it. He feels like he’s come up from being underwater and he can finally think straight again.

And his first thought is that he feelings really, really disgusting. 

Isak decides on a shower, taking his sweet time to let the hot water really soak into his skin and soaps himself up twice to really do the trick. 

It’s not until he’s back in his room, wrapped up in sweats and his favorite hoodie that he decides to check his phone. He responds to the messages from the boys first, letting them know that he’s normal again and that, yes, he’d be down for a FIFA tournament tomorrow, and no, he will not feel a sudden urge to jerk off in front of them, thank you Magnus. 

He saves Even’s message for last, thrills running through him at the prospects of what it could say. 

His heart sinks immediately though when he clicks on his name and sees the message waiting for him.

**From Even:**   
_I’m sorry. I think we’re moving too fast. It’s probably my fault, but I can’t do this. Not right now. I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry this was so short. I just kind of word vomited this and decided to post it before I chicken out and decide to not take this turn in events.   
> Let me know what you think! Do you like the angst or nah?   
> As always feedback and comments keep me motivated and keep this story alive!  
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there it's been a long time hasn't it?  
> This chapter is short, but I've got the next one written already (say whaaaat) so I will hopefully post tomorrow or Friday.  
> Prepare for some feels ;)

Chapter 10

Now that Isak has fully come out of his heat, he’s able to reasonably think about Even and his text.

And it sucks.

Isak racks his brain for something; anything that would make sense as to why Even suddenly is pulling back. He thought they were good, he thought they were on the same page.

Turns out, he was completely off.

Isak goes to school on Monday, forcing himself to get up and face the day. He knows he’s going to have to see Even, and part of him wants to corner him and demand answers.

The omega in him knows he won’t.

As much as Isak mentally prepared himself for seeing Even, Isak wasn’t expecting to be as affected as he was the second Even enters the room and sits next to him.

Isak freezes, spine rigid as Even’s scent finds him, filling his nostrils and sending a shiver through him. He actively has to try not to turn and give Even all of his attention.

Isak bites his lip and clenches his fists, fighting every one of his cells from wanting to orient to Even, wanting to beg him for any ounce of attention.

Class is about to start, and Isak makes a snap decision to get out, and get out now.

Isak stands up and exits the room swiftly before Ms. Merrott can even say anything. He practically runs to the bathroom, immediately locking himself in a stall.

Isak tries to calm himself as sweat beads along his temples. He doesn’t know why this is happening to him, wishes he could control his body and stop himself from reacting this way to someone who clearly doesn’t want him.

It’s just not fair.

Isak’s about to resign to spending the rest of the period holed up in here when the bathroom door opens and the room is filled with a familiar sweet, sharp scent.

Isak opens the stall door, eyes widening when his gaze lands on Chris.

“Oh, hey there, Isak,” Chris says, smirking at him from the sink.

“Hey, Chris,” Isak says, voice trembling a little from the emotional rollercoaster he’s feeling.

Chris watches Isak for a moment, inhaling sharply through his nose as he takes a step closer.

“You know, you smell a bit…different,” Chris says, stepping closer still to Isak. “Sweeter, sharper.”

“Oh…?” Isak says, stepping back and realizing he’s trapped himself between Chris and the sink.

“Yeah, you smell amazing,” Chris says, punctuating it by stepping into Isak’s space and pressing his nose to Isak’s neck and inhaling.

Isak can’t help it, he melts a little and whimpers softly. His left hand flies up and clutches Chris’s jacket sleeve as his body slumps against the sink.

“You’ve had your first heat,” Chris says, hands resting possessively on Isak’s hips. “I’m puzzled, though, because there’s not a drop of alpha scent on you.”

“I… I was alone,” Isak mumbles, voice more shaky now.

“What?” Chris says, leaning back to look at Isak fully, expression one of shock.

“I didn’t… I didn’t have anyone to…” Isak says, and he has to look down because that’s not completely true – he did have someone, that someone just didn’t want him.

“Oh, baby…” Chris says and then he’s leaning in and scenting Isak’s neck again, lips pressing to the skin.

Isak feels overwhelmed. He lets his head roll back and his eyes close. One hand is still fisting Chris’s jacket, the other is white-knuckling the sink.

Isak can’t decide if this feels good or completely wrong.

He doesn’t have to worry about that for long though, as someone opens the bathroom door suddenly, their loud voice making Chris go rigid.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Isak feels his knees buckle at the sound of Even’s voice, the sight of him making his vision blurry.

“Relax, Bech Næsheim. Nothing to concern yourself with here,” Chris says, hands still bruising Isak’s hips.

“I think you’re wrong there,” Even says, coming closer to tower over Chris. “Get away from him. Now.”

“He’s not your property, Even. Chill. He can do what he wants,” Chris says, gaze sharp and angry.

Even looks at Isak for the first time, eyes tortured, but it’s only for a second before he’s reaching out and forcefully tugging Chris away from Isak.

“What the fuck?” Chris says, stumbling, but quickly regaining his stance. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Even doesn’t answer him, just takes a threatening step towards him, expression furious.

“Stay away from Isak,” Even says, voice low and tone scary.

Chris stares Even down for a moment, then without sparing a glance to Isak, mutters “whatever,” and exits the bathroom quickly.

Silence fills the room and Isak focuses on the faint sound of his own heart racing and Even’s ragged breathing. He wants so badly to throw himself into Even’s arms, but the look on his face, the cold downwards gaze, makes him think that that is not an option right now.

Finally, finally, Even turns to look at Isak, his eyes still fiery. Isak thinks…Isak hopes this is it, Even’s going to break and give in to him, but instead Even turns on his heel and leaves as well.

As soon as the door closes, Isak falls to the floor, fresh sobs ripping through him.

**~*~*~**

Two days pass. Then two more. Around day eight, Isak starts to really lose it, lose hope, lose everything.

But it’s on day ten that something finally clicks and Isak knows that if Even isn’t going to try anymore, than it’s on him to do something about it. He knows… deep down he _knows_ it’s Even, knows he’s supposed to be with Even. It’s up to him to make Even understand that now, too.

After school, Isak waits for Even by the bike racks, knowing he’s going to come out in a few minutes to get his bike and head home. Isak is determined, running over his little speech in his head as he kills time.

Finally Even starts to make his way across the lot towards the bikes, His head’s down, so he doesn’t notice Isak right away, but when he does, he freezes for a second.

Even starts moving slower, cautious in his steps and his face shows that he’s clearly nervous. Isak can tell Even knows he’s done something shitty and that he’s about to have to answer for it.

When Even reaches the bikes, he just stands there awkwardly, doesn’t even bother to start unlocking his bike, instead just stares at Isak.

“We need to talk,” Isak says, proud that his voice doesn’t betray the nerves tearing up his insides.

Even nods, licking his lips. He looks as nervous as Isak feels.

“Come to mine?” Isak asks, a hit of the nerves slipping into his voice at the suggestion.

Even nods again and finally bends down to unlock his bike. He frees it from the stand and orients it towards the sidewalk. Even climbs on, then turns to Isak, motioning for him to climb on the back.

Isak does so as gracefully as he can manage and cautiously wraps his arms around Even’s waist.

Then they’re off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I have the next chapter done already! So that will be coming soon.  
> Comment with some predictions?  
> I haven't given up with this fic yet and any encouragement helps!  
> <3
> 
> Also, who else is dying over Sana's season already?? urgh so many happy 'squeee's over here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to my word, here is the next chapter!   
> If you're anything like me, when you see a fic you're reading is updated, I just scroll to the most recent chapter. This will not work for you if you missed the update yesterday and you should make sure you read both 10 and 11 otherwise you will be a tad confused! :)  
> No new tags for this one, but get ready for the next two chapters, they're gonna be big! ;)

**Chapter 11**

“Mamma?” Isak calls when they walk through the front door.

There’s no response, which makes sense because Isak’s pretty sure his mom is working a double today and wouldn’t be home until a lot later.

Isak kicks off his shoes and leaves his jacket on the hook, turning to watch Even do the same. They haven’t said anything since they left school, but it doesn’t feel overly tense or awkward, just…quiet.

Isak leads them to his room and drops his backpack on the floor before climbing onto his bed. Even hovers awkwardly in the doorway, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Isak rolls his eyes and gestures for Even to join him. Even is hesitant at first, but then he also drops his backpack and then makes his way to the bed.

He sits on the edge, the furthest possible point from Isak.

Isak looks down, trying not to be hurt by the obvious distance Even feels he needs to create between them. Isak takes the extra pillow and folds it in his lap, hugging it close to him for comfort.

“So, um,” Isak starts. “I just… I wanted to… you know, talk.”

Even nods, suddenly extremely interested in the zipper of his hoodie.

“Even, look at me. Please,” Isak says, voice quiet.

Even looks up and Isak is surprised to see they’re red rimmed, like Even’s about to cry. Even licks his lips and looks up before opening his mouth to speak.

“Isak, I’m sorry,” Even says, staring at the wall. “I know I’ve been a shitty person and you don’t deserve that at all. I just… I don’t know if we can make this work.”

“Why?” Isak says, knowing his voice sounds petulant.

Even looks at Isak again, expression firmer. “I’m not good for you.”

“What does that even mean?” Isak says, exasperated. “How could you possibly not be good for me?”

“There are… things… that you don’t know,” Even says. “Things about me, about all of this that you don’t know.”

“Enlighten me then,” Isak says.

Even fixes Isak with a look, and Isak can almost tell that Even is weighing his options, trying to figure out if it’s worth it to open up.

“I’m not going to judge you, Even. I care about you. I just… I’m not ready to just give up on us,” Isak says, softer now.

Even takes a deep breath, gaze dropping to his lap again.

“I… I’m afraid if once I tell you all of this stuff, there’s no going back and you’re never going to see me the same way,” Even says.

“Even. Look at me,” Isak says and he waits until Even does. “I don’t know how else to get you to understand that I care about you. So much. Nothing you tell me right now is going to change that. This…us…this is big. I want to be with you, Even. No matter what. And I know… I know that’s heavy and scary and maybe you’re not ready for that, but I know - I’m not exactly sure how - but I know this is meant to be, you and me.”

Even smiles and Isak can see some of his apprehension melting away.

“Okay, so… for starters, my parents were like us. My dad was an alpha and my mom is an omega. My dad… he was… not a good person. He was abusive and he treated my mom, my sister, and me terribly. When he finally left, my mom did not take it well. She started drinking and stopped taking her meds… she… she’s kind of a mess,” Even says. “Growing up around that kind of toxic atmosphere, seeing what being in a mated relationship can do to a person… I panicked when I realized that I could turn out just like them.”

“That would never happen to us,” Isak says, reaching for Even and frowning when Even just curls in on himself more.

“There’s more,” Even says and Isak freezes. “I’m… I’m bipolar.”

“Okay?” Isak says, a little confused. “But you’ve been fine since I met you?”

Even rolls his eyes now. “I take medicine for it so it’s mostly under control, but I can still get extreme mood swings and shit. My doctor said presenting is going to fuck with it, too, and I’ll probably have to reconfigure my drugs now that I have all these new hormones running through my body. I hate not being in control of myself, not knowing if or when an episode is going to be set off…it’s awful. I can’t…I can’t even imagine having to put someone else, someone I care about so much, through all of that.”

It’s the first time that Even has even hinted at still caring for Isak and it makes Isak freeze up and stop breathing for a moment. Even turns when he notices and watches Isak carefully.

“You can’t even begin to understand what it’s like,” Even says softly. “I’m a complete disaster. I can’t let you into this mess. I’ll just end up hurting you or you’ll end up hating me for it.”

“I would never,” Isak says, finally coming back to himself. “Even, listen to me.”

Even looks at Isak with wet eyes, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Isak reaches out for Even and this time, Even leans into it, head falling and resting on Isak’s shoulder as he wraps an arm around Even’s shoulders.

“I. Want. To. Be. With. You,” Isak says, punctuating each word. “I don’t care if you have all this ‘shit’ in your life. I’m here for you. I want to help you and be there for you. I don’t care if it’s going to be difficult; relationships aren’t supposed to be easy. This thing with you and me, it’s worth fighting through the shit. You don’t have to go through any of this alone anymore. I’m here, Even. I’m right here.”

Isak notices once he stops talking that Even’s crying. Not just single tear running down his cheek crying, but full on sobs. They shake through Even’s body, tears dampening Isak’s shirt.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” Isak says, rubbing Even’s back. “Let it out, I’m right here.”

Even cries for a while, letting everything out that he’s been holding in since he met Isak and his world turned upside down. He has to admit, though, that it feels good to have Isak here holding him.

When the tears finally subside, Even curls around Isak, hugging him tightly. Isak hugs him back, burying his face in Even’s neck and breathing him in, letting his scent calm him.

“Can we take a nap?” Even asks quietly. “I’m emotionally exhausted.”

“Sure,” Isak says. “Only if you promise not to leave.”

“I won’t,” Even says. “I’m here for the long haul.”

Isak smiles at that and then maneuvers so he can pull back the covers for them to crawl under. Isak settles in first and smiles when Even settles behind him, spooning him so they’re pressed together from head to toe.

“I’m sorry about Chris,” Isak whispers after a moment. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“He forced himself on you?” Even asks, anger tainting his voice.

“Sort of,” Isak says. “I don’t really want to think about what could have happened if you hadn’t come in.”

Isak hears Even sigh, feels the way his chest heaves against his back. Even starts nosing at the hairs at the nape of Isak’s neck, like he’s trying to distract himself with Isak’s scent.

“I don’t want to share you,” Even breathes. “You’re mine now, baby.”

“I know that,” Isak says, sighing contentedly. “It’s just… not everyone else is going to know that.”

“How do you mean?” Even asks, still playing with Isak’s hair.

“Chris mentioned…in the bathroom, that I don’t smell like an alpha, like that there’s no alpha scent on me,” Isak says. “He knew I’d spent my heat alone just from the way I smell.”

“Oh,” Even says.

“I just…it’s really not that big of a deal, but…” Isak says, wrapping his hand around Even’s at his stomach. “I want people to know I’m spoken for.”

“Isak…” Even says, voice suddenly sounding tired. “You know we can’t…”

Isak rolls over to face Even finally, determined to explain himself so Even understands where he’s coming from.

“Do you really want to have to fight alpha’s off all the time?” Isak asks.

“Of course not, but…” Even says and Isak cuts him off.

“But nothing. Come to the doctor with me tomorrow,” Isak says and Even raises his eyebrows in confusion. “I want to see if there’s birth control or something I can go on. That way we can mate and not have to worry about getting pregnant.”

Even looks at Isak for a moment and Isak holds his gaze determinedly. Eventually Even caves and rolls his eyes.

“Okay, fine,” Even says. “I’ll go with you.”

“Yay,” Isak says and then he leans in and kisses Even.

It’s their first kiss since all the shit went down, and it’s absolutely perfect. Isak feels like he’s drinking water for the first time after being in a drought for weeks.

Even kisses him back fiercely, hand settling at Isak’s hip as he rolls on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. Isak whines into it, parting his lips for Even’s tongue to tease it’s way into his mouth.

Isak’s fingers find Even’s hair and he tugs on the blonde strands, making Even groan and roll his body down on Isak, making Isak gasp and curl his legs around Even’s waist.

Even breaks away, grabbing Isak’s jaw delicately with his hand and tilting his head to expose his neck. Even licks up Isak’s throat and begins sucking a bruise into Isak’s skin as he whimpers, fingers clawing into Even’s shoulders.

“There,” Even says. “That should hold them off for awhile.”

Isak blinks a few times as Even lifts himself up to hover oven him, grinning like mad.

“I hope I don’t look like I’ve been mauled,” Isak retorts, brushing his fingers over his neck where he can feel the mark throbbing slightly.

“It looks good on you,” Even says possessively, pecking Isak’s lips once more before falling down on the mattress.

“I like possessive you,” Isak says, turning on his side. “It’s really hot.”

“Mm, really?” Even says, grabbing for Isak’s waist and pulling Isak into his chest.

“Yeah,” Isak says, kissing Even again and then settling his head on Even’s broad chest.

“Sleep now, baby,” Even says and Isak nods, closing his eyes. “I’m right here.”

Isak can’t help to smile at how good those words he’d said to Even earlier sound coming from Even’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback welcome :)  
> have a wonderful Thursday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:  
> 1\. New Tags - Doctor's Visits, Birth Control, MPreg Discussion, Safe Sex Talks  
> 2\. I'm American, and I've never been to a doctor's office outside of the US, so I based this scene off an American doctor's visit. I hope it's not much different, but feel free to share insight if it is!  
> 3\. Please see the end notes for an important need-your-feedback-question! :)

**Chapter 12**

Even though Isak had been to this doctor’s office multiple times now since presenting, he still can’t help the immediate anxiety he feel when he enters the room and the distinctly doctor’s office smell fills his nostrils. 

Even’s here this time though, and that helps. 

Isak curls into Even’s side a bit once they enter the door, tucking his nose into Even’s shoulder and inhaling. Even chuckles and squeezes Isak’s hand wrapped up in his. 

“You’re adorable,” Even whispers. 

Isak makes a little sound of protest, but Even just continues to smile at him. They make their way to the front desk to check in.

“Isak Valtersen,” Isak says. “I made an appointment this morning to see Dr. Olsen?”

“Yes, I see your name here. Do you have an ID with you?” The nurse asks with a smile.

Isak nods and pulls out his school ID, handing it to her. She gives it a cursory glance and then hands it back to Isak with a soft, “thank you.”

“You can wait over there until the nurse calls you back,” The desk nurse says and points to the waiting area. 

“Thank you,” Isak says and then drags Even over the the chairs. 

They sit next to each other, and Isak frowns that the armrests between them prevent them from cuddling close. He knows he’s being needy, knows they’ve only been together for less than twenty four hours, but he can’t help it. He’ll blame it on the omega hormones.

Isak’s leg is jiggling nervously, and Even must notice because he pulls up a stupid video on his phone and rests it on Isak’s restless leg. 

“Watch this with me, yeah?” Even says, smiling softly. 

Isak flashes Even a grateful smile and then rests his head awkwardly on Even’s shoulder before turning his attention to Even’s phone.

It works to pass the time until a nurse in pink scrubs is coming out into the reception area and calling Isak’s name. 

Isak glances to Even first, who nods encouragingly and stands up. Even holds his hand out to Isak, who takes it gratefully and squeezes. The nurse smiles warmly at them, either good at schooling her expression or truly not thinking anything about two boys holding hands. 

“Dr. Olsen is finishing up with another patient right now, so I’m going to get you started with the check-up,” The nurse says. “I’m Chris.”

Isak tenses a little at the name, but smiles at her a second later. 

“I’m Even,” Even says, giving her a small wave. 

She gives Even a warm smile and then leads them into a room. 

“You can sit up here,” Chris says, gesturing to the patient table. “Even, make yourself comfortable over here.”

Even sits in one of the chairs near the door. Isak frowns at the distance between them, but Even gives him a comforting nod. 

“So Isak, you were in here not too long ago to get suppressants and then to check up on that, is that all still going okay for you?” Chris asks, looking at Isak’s file. 

“Yeah, everything’s good with that. I, um, I had my first heat a week or so ago,” Isak says, looking down at his lap shyly.

“Oh?” Chris says. “That’s early.”

“Um, I suppose so,” Isak says. “Dr. Olsen said he wasn’t really sure when it would come because male omegas are so rare, it’s hard to tell when things are going to happen. He said he’s only ever worked with one other male omega in his career.”

Chris smiles at Isak reassuringly. “It will be important to tell Dr. Olsen about your heat and how that went. He’ll need to mark it down on his charts and may need to adjust your suppressants now that you’ve fully presented.”

“Oh. Okay,” Isak says, looking to Even who nods. 

“Is there… anything else?” Chris asks, noticing the look between Isak and Even.

Isak pauses, not knowing how to bring it up. Even smiles encouragingly at Isak, nodding his head. Isak takes a deep breath, realizing that this is a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

“Um, I want to… um. I want to mate, but I don’t… we don’t...uh. We like, don’t want to get pregnant? So, um, we were wanting to get some information about birth control?” Isak says, everything coming out like a question.

Chris smiles at Isak, not at all phased. Isak looks to Even who’s holding back a laugh, so Isak sticks his tongue out at him.

“I’ll note that here for Dr. Olsen. He’s obviously the one to give you two that information. That’s very special for you that you’ve already found your mate,” Chris says, looking to Even and smiling sweetly.

Isak nods and looks down at his lap again. The room falls into a comfortable silence, but then there’s a knock on the door and Dr. Olsen peaks his graying head in.

“Hello, Isak,” Dr. Olsen says, stepping into the room, holding his hand out to him. “Good to see you again.”

“You, too,” Isak says. 

Dr. Olsen turns and sees Even, who’s standing up and now holding his hand out to Dr. Olsen.

“I’m Even,” Even says. “Isak’s…” Even pauses, looking to Isak. “Boyfriend?”

Isak nods, the word filling him with a gooey warmth. They hadn’t discussed the label, but Isak figures if the whole reason they’re in this doctor’s office right now is to discuss _mating,_ boyfriend is probably a good identifier to use. 

“Wonderful!” Dr. Olsen says. “Good to meet you.”

Chris excuses herself then, and Dr. Olsen settles himself on the stool, perusing Isak’s file. 

“I see here that Chris has made some notes to add to your file. You’ve had your first heat?” Dr. Olsen says. 

“Um, yes,” Isak says. “Chris mentioned that I may need to change my suppressants?”

“It’s possible, yes. I’m going to want to take some blood first and send it to the lab to see what needs adjusting,” Dr. Olsen says and Isak winces - he hates needles. “How did your heat go?” 

Dr. Olsen takes off his glasses and looks at Isak in that soft, approachable way of his. Isak fiddles with his fingers, unable to keep eye contact with him as he thinks of what to say.

“It was… fine,” Isak says. “I… we decided I should go through it alone.”

“Ah,” Dr. Olsen says. “It’s probably safe to assume it lasted a bit longer than predicted.”

“It was about four days?” Isak says, like it’s a question.

“And did you feel like you were… under… the whole time?” Dr. Olsen asks. 

“Yeah, for the most part,” Isak says. “I was able to like, eat and stuff, but I mostly slept and um…”

Dr. Olsen nods to show he gets what Isak won’t say. Isak chances a glance at Even, catching the way he looks a little guilty. Isak tries to smile at him, and Even smiles back.

“Do you have any questions regarding your heat or anything that happened during it?” Dr. Olsen asks. 

Isak shakes his head and so Dr. Olsen turns back to his notes. 

“I also see that Chris noted you’re interested in birth control?” Dr. Olsen says, holding his glances to his face. 

“Um. Yes,” Isak says, looking to Even, a little panicked. 

Even stands up now and walks over to Isak, taking his hand and rubbing his thumb soothingly over his knuckles. Dr. Olsen smiles at them, understanding. 

“So,” Dr. Olsen says, taking off his glasses again. “I need a bit of background first, before we getting into prescribing anything.”

Isak nods, looking up at Even, who nods, too. 

“I’m assuming Even, you’re an alpha?” Dr. Olsen asks, directing the question to Even.

Even nods. “I presented not too long after Isak.” 

“And have you fully presented?” Dr. Olsen asks. 

Even pauses. “I’ve popped a knot, yes, but I haven’t had my first rut yet.”

Isak feels tension building in his shoulders at this line of conversation. He doesn’t like his boyfriend’s business being talked about so openly, especially when it’s not something they’ve even really discussed at length between themselves. 

“Okay, so even though you haven’t had your rut yet, you could still get Isak pregnant, especially since he’s fully presented now. You’re also probably going to set off your rut once you two mate, so just be prepared for that,” Dr. Olsen explains and he must notice the slight panic on Isak’s face. “Trust me, it’s not as scary as it sounds. Especially once you’re mated, it can be a really good-intense experience.”

Isak nods, squeezing Even’s hand tighter. 

“So as far as birth control goes,” Dr. Olsen says. “Normal types are not going to cover it. Condoms will either break or fall off.”

Isak must give a weird look, but Dr. Olsen pauses and then explains in more detail.

“Alphas are usually… well endowed. Then with their knots, it usually causes a condom to break or come off. Then there’s the sheer volume of come that they produce. That too makes a condom burst or slide off because it’s so much.”

Isak knows he’s turning ten different shades of red and he fights the urge to bury his face in Even’s chest. He hates himself because he brought this discussion on himself. 

Even of course senses Isak’s inner turmoil and wraps an arm around him. 

“Most omega birth controls are made for women. Since we don’t really understand male omegas yet, we’re still working on making a birth control for them. All we do know is that males and females are different, obviously, so we can’t simply make a pill and expect it to work for both. There are a few promising trials out right now, though,” Dr. Olsen explains and, finally, something Isak can get behind.

“We’re interested!” Isak says, hoping he doesn’t sound too enthusiastic.

“Let me make a call quick, and I’ll be back with more information for you,” Dr. Olsen says and both boys nod. 

Dr. Olsen excuses himself, leaving Isak and Even alone. 

“God that was so uncomfortable,” Isak says, turning so he’s facing Even.

Even pulls Isak’s knees between his thighs, holding Isak’s face in his hands so he can pepper his still flaming cheeks with kisses. 

“You’re the one who looked confused,” Even teases.

Isak huffs indignantly, playing with the hem of Even’s shirt. 

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” Even says, pulling back to look Isak in the eyes. “I feel mature.”

“Me, too,” Isak says. “Even if I still get embarrassed talking about it.”

“Hey, understandable,” Even says. “It’s one thing to talk about sex with your friends and a completely different story to talk about it with strange adults.”

“Exactly!” Isak says. 

Dr. Olsen knocks and reenters the room then, pamphlets in hand. 

“So, these are the two drugs that are going to be released for public sales by the end of the month. The trials have shown promise, so I feel confident in recommending them,” Dr. Olsen says. 

“Awesome,” Isak says, taking the pamphlets. 

“The only side effects are minor headaches or trouble falling asleep. Obviously you would need to call me right away if you experience any other symptoms. They also recommend that you hold off on sex for about a week after starting the drugs. You can do other stuff, obviously, but no penetrative sex until 10 days after first starting the drug,” Dr. Olsen says. 

Isak cringes and Even just giggles next to him. They look at the pamphlets and decide on one that they think works better for them, and that is supposedly better with the suppressants Isak is already taking. 

Dr. Olsen fills out the prescription and then reminds Isak that he needs to take some blood. Isak groans, but Even promises to hold his hand through it and to get froyo with him afterwards if he’s a ‘good boy’.

Isak rolls his eyes, but he has to admit it helps. Once Dr. Olsen has drawn the blood, he gives Isak his new prescription and bids them farewell. 

“See? That wasn’t awful,” Even says as they walk to the pharmacy later, froyo in hand. 

“You’re just lucky I can’t say anything mean because you bought me froyo,” Isak mumbles and Even just laughs. 

“Too bad we have to wait ten days,” Even says, leaning in to whisper lowly in Isak’s ear. 

“Whatever will we do in the meantime?” Isak asks innocently batting his eyelashes at Even.

“I can think of a few things,” Even says, wicked glint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important:  
> So I need input!   
> Should I do a little time jump (10 days) next chapter and have the mating scene OR   
> Should I do a smut-filler chapter in preparation for the mating scene? (aka they do other sexy stuff)
> 
> lemme know!
> 
> sending love and Happy Easter vibes <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive!  
> 1\. This is a beast of a chapter. All 3,400 words of it  
> 2\. sorry not sorry about my overuse of pet names. I'm a slut of Even calling Isak baby  
> 3\. New Tags (spoiler alert): Sex talk, Even has a big dick, hand jobs, blow jobs, rimming,

**Chapter 13**

They don’t dive in right away, deciding that they should really start getting to know each other first before they start getting physical. 

Even suggests dinner, telling Isak he’ll cook for him and they can spend the night together. When Isak mentions this to his mom, she tells him she will have dinner with her friends, so that they can have an evening together without interruptions. (She’s still under the impression that they’re not having sex, so she’s okay leaving them alone).

Even makes Isak an elaborate dinner, fancy pasta with homemade sauce and garlic bread. They enjoy dinner, sitting at Isak’s kitchen table, talking about everything and anything. 

By the end of it, Isak feels like he knows Even better already. 

And what he’s learned, he’s definitely loved. 

It’s not surprising that soon after dinner, they find themselves in Isak’s bed, but it’s not what you’d think. They’re just being. Not even touching.

“So, like, I’ve been thinking,” Isak says, laying on his back on his bed, playing with his hoodie strings. “I’m not really sure how this whole mating thing is going to work…?”

Isak chances a nervous glance at Even, who’s sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed, doodling on a scrap of paper. 

“Oh?” Even says, straightening up and leaning over Isak’s thighs to look at him. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“Everything?” Isak says, word coming out like a question.

Even laughs, hand tapping Isak’s thigh softly. “Okay, then.”

Even sits up and moves so he can lay down next to Isak. Isak rolls onto his side so he’s facing Even. Even reaches out of take Isak’s hand in his, playing gently with the fingers. 

“I think the weed’s made you braver,” Even notes, referring to the joint they’d just finished smoking post dinner and Isak rolls his eyes. 

“And hornier,” Isak mumbles, looking down. “Just… tell me what it’s going to be like.”

“Well, I assume you know the basic mechanics of sex, yeah?” Even asks and Isak rolls his eyes again, nodding. “That part’s still the same.”

“I figured as much,” Isak says, looking down again. “I just… the parts that are specific to the actual _mating_ are where I’m a little fuzzy.”

“Right, so,” Even starts. “Isak, baby, look at me please.”

Isak huffs and then looks up, blush coloring his cheeks. Even smiles softly, fingers brushing over Isak’s cheek, and he chases them with his lips. 

“I need to know you’re okay with this,” Even says. “I’m still good to wait.”

“I don’t want to wait,” Isak says. “I’m fine.”

“If you get shy and nervous talking about sex, I don’t know if you are fine,” Even explains softly. 

Isak chews on his lip, trying to figure out how best to explain it. 

“I’m not, like, nervous because I don’t want to do it. I’m nervous because… I like you… so much. I just… I don’t want to fuck this up. I’ve never… I’ve never been with anyone before and I’m scared that my inexperience is going to be a… deal breaker or a… a turnoff for you,” Isak explains. 

“Baby,” Even says, sliding closer to Isak smoothly to take his face in his hands and kiss him senseless. “That could never make me what you any less. If anything, I find it incredibly hot that I get to be the first one to have you. I get to be the one to teach you and show you.”

Isak blushes something fierce, unable to look at Even when he pulls back. 

“Am I… am I your first?” Isak asks shyly.

Even doesn’t answer for a moment, fingers playing with Isak’s floppy fringe. 

“I’m going to take that as a ‘no’,” Isak mumbles when Even still doesn’t answer. 

It really shouldn’t matter that much, but that realization curls in Isak angrily and he really wants to push away from Even and curl into a ball.

“Baby, whatever happened before us doesn’t matter. Anyone before you means nothing now,” Even says. “It was… it was before I presented. Being with you… it’s going to be different. It’s going to be so much better - it’s going to mean so much more. You’re… you’re everything to me now. You’re the only one I care about.”

Isak feels a little better at Even’s confession, daring to look at him again. Even’s smiling warmly, expression a little shy and Isak can tell he’s worried that he’s hurt Isak. 

“Fine,” Isak says. “Now please explain to me what’s going to be so special about mating sex?”

Even laughs at that, grabbing Isak around the waist and pulling him closer. Isak squeaks indignantly, hands resting on Even’s chest in defense. Even kisses Isak again, and then settles back.

“Well, first I’ll have to prep you with my fingers. You’re body will help with that, so we don’t have to worry about lube or anything,” Even explains and Isak nods, that much he knows. 

“Then we’ll get to the good part,” Even says, fingers tightening in Isak’s hoodie at his hip. “The mating comes when my knot starts to form before I come. I have to… I have to knot and come inside you. Then I’ll have to mark you, here.”

Even reaches up and delicately dips his fingers under the collar of Isak’s shirt to touch the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“By mark you mean…” Isak says, thinking he remembers what it is from class. 

“I’ll have to bite you,” Even says, clearly recognizing how ridiculous it sounds by the look on his face. 

“Okay,” Isak says. “One more question.”

“Hit me,” Even says. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to take your knot?” Isak asks. “Like how big are we talking here?”

Even laughs loudly at that, rolling on his back for a moment and then facing Isak again, still shaking with light laughter. 

“I’m serious,” Isak says. “This is where half my anxiety is coming from. I’m concerned you’re hiding a fucking monster in your pants and I’m not going to be able to walk for days!”

“Relax, Is. It’s not that big,” Even says. 

Isak rolls his eyes. “Don’t lie to me. I know alphas are supposed to be very well endowed. Just give me a ballpark idea.”

It’s Even’s turn to roll his eyes and then he watches amusedly as Isak holds up two fingers, starting about two inches apart and slowly moving them farther from each other. 

“Stop me when I get close,” Isak says, eyes widening as his fingers get farther apart. “Fuck, seriously?”

Isak’s fingers are about eight inches apart and his eyes feel like they’re going to bug out of his skull. When he gets to about ten inches, Even reaches up and grabs his wrists. 

“Baby, that’s almost a full foot,” Isak groans. “How the hell am I supposed to take that?”

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll prep you real good,” Even says, twisting his fingers with Isak’s. “And trust me, you’re going to be begging for it. All ten inches of it.”

“Ten inches? Really?” Isak asks. 

“Well, I haven’t exactly measured it, but sure. That’s got to be about right,” Even says. 

“Unbelievable,” Isak mutters, then kisses Even.

“I do have to warn you, though,” Even says. 

“Hm?” Isak says, still distracted by Even’s lips. 

“So like, when I presented,” Even says. “Well, it’s part of presenting alpha so not just me, but like, when alphas present, their cocks grow. So like, my cock looks… weird now. It’s got stretch marks and weird patches of new skin. It’s not… it’s not exactly pretty.”

“Fuck,” Isak says, kissing Even again.

“What?” Even says. “I know it’s probably not exactly a turn on.”

“You’re wrong,” Isak says. “It’s so fucking hot that you _grew_ for me.”

Even smiles, and Isak watches him with hooded eyes. Even strokes over Isak’s temple, drinking in the dreamy look on Isak’s face. 

“Can I… can I see it?” Isak asks shyly. 

“Are you seriously asking if you can see my dick?” Even asks, but he’s already reaching down and adjusting himself in his pants. 

Isak just nods eagerly, and Even rolls his eyes. Then Even’s rolling onto his back and shoving his shorts down. 

Isak basically moans when he sees Even for the first time, thick and pink, nestled in a coarse patch of dark hair. Even takes himself in his hand, stroking a few times. 

“All this talk got to me a bit,” Even says quietly, stroking himself some more. “Is this, is this okay?”

Even looks to Isak, genuinely trying to make sure Isak’s okay. Isak nods, tucking one of his arms under his head as he watches Even touch himself. He wants to try it, but he’s feeling incredibly shy. 

“You can touch it, if you want. No pressure, though,” Even says, removing his hand and letting his cock fall against his stomach. 

“I… “ Isak starts. 

“It’s not going to bite you, Isak,” Even says. 

Isak looks at Even and Even nods encouragingly. Isak holds out his hand and Even takes him by the wrist and gently guides Isak to where he wants him. 

The first stroke is tentative, just his fingers over the warm, soft skin. It’s apparently good enough for Even, because he shivers and moans softly. Even lifts up and removes his sweatshirt and t-shirt, making Isak blush.

Isak gets braver from that and wraps his fist around it. He strokes up and down a few times very slowly, watching Even’s face carefully the whole time. 

“It feels so good, Is,” Even moans. 

Isak loves the encouragement, uses it to gain confidence and go faster. As he conitnues to stroke Even, beads of precome start to form on the tip, and Isak can’t help but wonder what they taste like. 

Without any warning, Isak sits up and leans down, tongue poking out to lick over the tip of Even’s cock. Isak gives himself a moment to enjoy the taste of Even, sweet and purely Even. 

Then Isak figures since he’s already started, he might as well just go for it. 

Isak maneuvers so he’s laying on his stomach and rests up on his elbows as he takes Even in his mouth. He starts with just the tip, letting himself get used to the stretch in his lips and jaw. 

This is Isak’s first time doing this, and the fact that he’s taking someone so huge is really quite impressive. 

Even tangles his fingers in Isak’s hair, moaning soft encouragements as Isak works his mouth open farther to take more of Even down. He barely gets a few inches in before he’s gagging and having to pull off. 

“So good, baby. Don’t hurt yourself,” Even whispers. 

Isak tries again, coaxing himself to relax as he takes Even down again, this time breathing through his nose as he feels Even hit the back of his throat. He holds there for a second before pulling off, working Even’s whole length with his hand. 

“Not going to last,” Even moans and Isak takes him in again, this time bobbing his head and swirling his tongue over the tip.

Isak is getting braver, dipping his tongue into the slit and relishing in the sweet taste he finds. He’s twisting his hand around the base of Even’s cock, loving the way he can feel it swelling already. 

“Baby. Is,” Even moans, body quaking. “Pull off.”

Isak obeys, and Even wraps himself in his own hand, jerking himself furiously and Isak watches in awe as Even’s knot pops and he starts to come. 

_“F-fuck,”_ Even curses, stroking himself through his orgasm as his whole body continues to curl and tremble. 

Isak can’t stop staring at the massive pool of come on Even’s chest. 

“Isak, kiss me,” Even begs, eyes misty and head tilted to the side. 

Isak shakes himself and obeys, crawling up to kiss Even. The kiss is sloppy, more Even breathing hotly into Isak’s mouth as he tries to bring their tongues together. 

They pull apart after a moment and Isak rests his head on Even’s shoulder. 

“There’s so much come,” Isak remarks and Even laughs. 

“Crazy, right?” Even says. 

Isak reaches out carefully and swirls his fingers in it. He then brings his fingers to his lips, poking his tongue out and tasting it. 

“Fuck,” Even moans, watching Isak with a blissed out expression.

“You taste sweet,” Isak says, smiling shyly. 

“I bet you taste better,” Even says. 

Isak grins then, sharp teeth catching his bottom hip. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Even grins now, too, but then gestures to his chest. 

“I should clean up first,” Even says. “Then I’m going to eat you out.”

Even turns to reach for the tissues conveniently placed next to the bed, leaving Isak to silently freak out about his comment. 

Isak hadn’t noticed until now how much everything that just happened had affected him. Now that he’s taking stock though, he’s realizing that he’s completely soaked through his boxers and he’s almost painfully hard. 

“Evy,” Isak whines, shifting on the mattress uncomfortably. 

“Tell me what you need,” Even says, moving to hover over Isak, now all cleaned up.

Even at some point took his pants off, but managed to keep his boxers on. Isak admires him, loving that all of that is his. 

“Need you,” Isak whines, throwing his hands up to rest on the pillow. “Please.”

“Needy boy,” Even murmurs, nosing at Isak’s neck. “What will I ever do with you?”

“Mm,” Isak whimpers as Even licks over Isak’s skin. 

Even pushes a hand under Isak’s shirt, shoving it up so he can begin to trail kisses down Isak’s abdomen. Isak tries to hold still, but he squirms a little at Even’s attentions. 

Even kisses and licks down to the button of Isak’s jeans, working quickly to undo them. Even tugs gently on Isak’s pants, taking his boxers down with him. 

“Evy,” Isak whispers. “I’m… I’m leaking.”

Even looks down at Isak, expression unreadable. He continues to remove Isak’s pants and boxers gently from Isak’s legs. If he notices how damp Isak’s boxers were, he doesn’t say anything. 

That is until he lifts Isak by the backs of his thighs and effectively presents Isak to himself. 

“Fuck, Isak. You’re so wet,” Even moans. “May I?”

Isak isn’t exactly sure what Even is asking, so he just nods vaguely and then nearly creams himself when Even leans in and licks a firm stripe over his hole. 

“Is this okay?” Even says, making himself comfortable between Isak’s legs. 

“More,” Isak pleads, fisting the sheets. 

“Your wish is my command,” Even says and then he dives in again.

Even licks over Isak’s hole a few times, tasting Isak and humming at the apparent sweetness. Isak begins squirming with the first touch of Even’s tongue, writhing on the bed so much that Even has to hold him down with one arm draped over his hips. 

Even swirls his tongue around Isak’s rim, then closes his lips around it and sucks. Even kisses over the fluttering rim, and then dips his tongue inside, pushing in. 

Isak screams as Even’s tongue breaches him. “Even! I’m going to come.”

“Do it, baby. Let go. I’ve got you,” Even says, taking Isak’s cock in his hand and stroking him in time with the thrusts of his tongue into Isak. 

It’s immediate, the way Isak’s orgasm hits him and takes over his body. Isak quakes with it, body overcome with pure pleasure as Even works him through it. 

Isak isn’t sure how long he’s under, but he blinks back to the present, and Even is holding him, slowly mopping up the mess on his stomach. At some point, Even had gotten him completely naked.

“So good for me, baby,” Even’s whispering over and over into Isak’s ear. 

“Mm,” Isak practically purrs, stretching his limbs and curling into Even.

“You with me?” Even asks and Isak nods. “Use your words, baby.”

“Yeah. That was good,” Isak says. “I’m sleepy now.”

“Okay, rest baby. Let me finish cleaning you up, though,” Even says. 

Isak whines when Even leaves his side, but then he’s spreading Isak’s legs again, though this time it’s only to press the wet washcloth between his legs. Even cleans Isak gently, and Isak can’t help the blush on his cheeks at how intimate this feels. 

Even deposits the washcloth on the floor and then wraps Isak in his arms again. Even pulls the covers over them and presses soft kisses to Isak’s cheeks and temple. 

“Sleep, my love. I’ve got you,” Even whispers and it’s the last thing Isak remembers before drifting off. 

**~*~*~**

“Mamma?” Isak says, sitting down at the table. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Everything okay?” Anja asks, sitting down with concern on her face. 

“Yes,” Isak says, reaching out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “There’s just something… something I need to tell you.”

Isak can see the way her mind is instantly jumping to conclusions, and so he uses that as motivation to just go for it. 

Isak pulls his bottle of pills out of his hoodie pocket and sets it on the table in front of his mom. She takes the bottle and looks at it, inhaling sharply when she realizes what it is. 

“Birth control?” Anja asks, voice tight. “Why… why would you have this?”

“Mamma…” Isak starts. “They’re mine. I’ve started taking them a few days ago.”

“But… why?” Anja asks. “I thought… I thought we’d talked about this.”

“We did, and I still agree with everything you said, but at the time, there wasn’t really an option for birth control for me, or at least it didn’t seem like there was. Even and I went to see Dr. Olsen and he prescribed these to me so we could mate. It’s what… it’s what I want, mamma,” Isak says. 

“You’re just… you’re so young, baby,” Anja says, reaching for her son. “I can’t believe I’m practically marrying you off already.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “I’m not getting _married,_ mamma. Chill.”

“It’s almost the same thing, Isak,” Anja says sternly. “You’re promising yourself to someone forever.”

Isak pauses for a moment, letting her words sink in because she’s right. Isak knew this already, obviously, but hearing it outloud sends a thrill through him at the thought of having Even _forever._

“He’s my alpha, mamma,” Isak says. “I can’t explain it but I know this is right.”

“Okay,” Anja says. “Doesn’t seem like there’s anything I can say to change your mind.”

“Not really,” Isak laughs softly and Anja cracks a smile at him.

“When is this supposed to happen?” Anja asks. 

“Over the weekend,” Isak explains. “I’m supposed to wait ten days after starting the pills. Even’s getting us a suite for the weekend.”

Isak gets shy at the last bit, looking down at the table. He’s unbelievably excited, but he’s also very nervous. He has no idea what to expect in all of this, and he just doesn’t want to do something that would make Even change his mind about him.

“So soon,” Anja says. “That’s going to be incredibly romantic, though.”

“I’m excited,” Isak says, looking up.

“And probably nervous, I assume,” Anja says, looking at him like she already knows the answer, always able to read Isak like an open book.

“Definitely,” Isak laughs. “I just… I care about Even so much, I just… I don’t want to seem like I don’t know what I’m doing or… or do something stupid.”

“Sex isn’t supposed to be perfect. It’s so much more fun and special if you’re able to be open and even laugh during it. Don’t be afraid to be yourself, baby. Even clearly wants to be with you. A silly sex incident isn’t going to change that,” Anja says. 

Isak just nods, trying not to think too much about his mom giving him sex advice. 

“And on that note, I think I’m going to go,” Isak says. “Even is waiting for me.”

“Have fun, Isak. I love you,” Anja says, standing up and pulling Isak into her arms. “Be safe.”

“Always,” Isak answers, hugging her back tightly. “I love you, too, mamma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.  
> Here we are. Finally having some smutty goodness.  
> Sorry I got a bit carried away, but I love having the boys discuss sex and then having it lead to sexy times.  
> next chapter is going to be a big one!  
> I think we're also nearing the end! Probably only going to have one or two more chapters!  
> As always, leave a little comment (or a big comment ;)) to feed my children.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIKE WHAT? I'm actually updating after over a month??  
> haha I bet some of you never thought it'd happen. surprise.
> 
> As of now, this is the final chapter of this fic (oh no don't go)  
> I may do some sort of epilogue in the future, but as of right now I'm not exactly over flowing with free time so...yeah.
> 
> New Tags (strap in, there's a lot): mating, knotting, sex, anal sex, multiple orgasms, dominant!even, submissive!isak
> 
> enjoy this over 4K of pure filth!

**Chapter 14**

It’s Friday afternoon. Isak’s been home for about twenty minutes, and fifteen of those minutes have been spent standing in the middle of his bedroom, slowly working himself into a tight ball of anxiety. 

It’d be one thing if he was going on a normal weekend sex getaway, but he doesn’t need to pack lube or condoms so he kind of feels at a loss about what to pack. 

Isak spends three more minutes chewing his nails down to the skin, even making his pinky bleed a little. Then he decides it’s time to call Even, his boy always able to calm him down.

Even picks up after the second ring. “What’s up, baby?’

“Even, can you...um. Can you come here? I don’t know what to pack,” Isak says, walking to his closet and staring at the row of clothing.

“Isak, you honestly don’t need anything. Just bring some extra clothes,” Even says. 

“But… what if we need something?” Isak asks. “Like, do we need food? Shampoo? A deck of cards?”

“Cards? Seriously, Isak?” Even laughs. “Don’t worry about anything, baby. I’ve got everything taken care of. You just need to show up.”

“Fine,” Isak says. “What kind of clothes are we talking?”

Even doesn’t answer, instead Isak hears a tapping at his window. He turns, grinning brightly when he sees Even standing there. They synchronously hang up the call and then Isak opens the window for Even to climb into his room. 

Even opens his arms to Isak and Isak immediately throws himself into Even’s waiting arms. Even rubs Isak’s back soothing him and Isak sighs into Even’s chest. 

“I’m so excited,” Isak whispers. 

“And nervous,” Even says, gently holding isak away from him to look at him. “It’s okay, Issy. It’s going to be so good.”

“I know, baby. I just… can we go now?” Isak says. 

“Have you packed?” Even asks. 

“Nei. That’s why I called,” Isak groans, turning to the closet. “Help, please?”

Even presses a kiss to the top of Isak’s head, giving him a gentle squeeze. Even then walks over to the closet and starts flipping through Isak’s clothes. 

“Hey, this is definitely mine. Thief,” Even says, pulling out a red hoodie. 

“Hm, I do not think so,” Isak says, shaking his head. 

“Definitely is. You can keep it though,” Even says. 

Isak smiles and moves to stand next to Even again. “What do I need?”

“Probably a change or two of clothes,” Even says, pulling out a sweater and a hoodie. “Just something you’ll be comfy in.”

“Okay,” Isak says, taking the clothes and then grabbing a few t-shirts and underwear from his drawers. “What about something to sleep in?”

“Well, I was thinking we’d probably be sleeping naked. Less clothes the better, in my opinion,” Even says, shooting Isak a lewd grin.

“Um, wow,” Isak says, blushing deeply. 

“Hey, come here,” Even says, opening his arms to Isak.

Isak looks down, but slowly makes his way to Even. Isak steps into Even’s space and allows Even to wrap his arms around him.

“None of this shy business, okay? I’m here for you, for all of you. This is about us and consummating our relationship. I love you, yeah?” Even says then presses kisses all around Isak’s face until he’s squirming and breaking into a fit of giggles. 

“Okay, okay! I love you, too,” Isak mumbles, squeezing Even. 

“Pants?” Even asks.

Isak steps back and grabs some sweatpants and throws them into his open bag. Isak snaps his fingers as he remembers something and quickly exits the room for the bathroom.

When he comes back, he drops his toothbrush and toothpaste into his bag. Even watches him with a silly look on his face and his arms crossed.

“Anything else?” Isak asks. 

“I think you’re good,” Even says. 

Isak slowly steps into Even’s space and wraps his arms around Even’s waist. “Clothes, check. Toothbrush, check. We don’t need condoms or lube…”

“Nope,” Even says. “But… I was thinking…”

“Yeah?” Isak says, looking up expectantly.

“Do you still have your toys?” Even asks, fingers tracing tauntingly down Isak’s spine. 

“Um, yes,” Isak says, blushing. 

“How do you feel about bringing them?” Even asks.

Isak doesn’t answer, just blushes deeper and hides his face in Even’s chest. Even squeezes Isak and rubs his hand down his back. Isak takes a deep breath and breaks out of Even’s grip and makes his way to his bed where he bends down and pulls out a box. 

Isak stands up and sets the box on the bed, opening it. “What, um, did you have in mind?”

Even joins Isak at the bed and looks into the box. “Honestly, I’d say bring it all.”

Isak looks at Even with wide eyes and then looks back at the contents of the box. “I don’t… I don’t know if we really need everything.”

“Baby,” Even says. “Whatever makes you comfortable. Just know I have big plans for us. Very, _very_ pleasurable plans.”

Isak blinks at Even and then dumps the entire contents of the box into his bag. He promptly zips it up and then takes Even by the hand, dragging him out the door. 

**~*~*~**

The moment they enter the hotel room, Isak feels all of the nerves and butterflies that had been building on the tram and elevator ride immediately dissipate.

Even is incredibly attentive to Isak and has been reassuring him and whispering sweet and sometimes filthy words to him. 

By the time they’re in their room, Isak’s already leaking a little and feels his whole body heating up and orienting itself to Even. Even, too, seems to be attuned to Isak now, moving with him and watching his every move. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Even purrs, dropping Isak’s and his bag onto the floor and pushing off his jacket. 

“Mhm,” Isak hums, reaching up and tilting his chin up for a kiss. 

Even obliges and kisses Isak softly, pulling off his jacket as well. Even works on their shirts, tugging and pulling until Isak grabbing his wrists and pulls back. 

“Baby, slow,” Isak says shyly, biting his lip. 

“Of course, Is. Of course,” Even agrees, pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips before leading him to the bed by the hand. 

Even stops and holds Isak by the waist at the foot of the bed. Isak smiles at Even through his eyelashes shyly. Even brushes his fingers over Isak’s cheek, then traces them through his hair, playing with the curls. 

“Are you ready, love?” Even asks. 

Isak nods sheepishly, toying his fingers in the hem of Even’s shirt. Even presses a kiss to Isak’s forehead. Isak tilts his head up, asking for kisses, which Even willingly gives. 

They kiss softly, Even easing and coaxing Isak open and pliant to him. Isak steps back and pulls Even with him, falling gracefully onto the bed and taking Even with him. 

Even pushes Isak’s shirt up his stomach, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. Isak whines as Even’s fingers trace over his skin, leaving goosebumps on his flesh. 

Isak grows harder in his pants and he wriggles a little underneath Even, trying to change the focus of his attention to somewhere more south. Even reads his mind immediately, settling a knee on either side of Isak’s hips and grinding down. 

“Ev- _en,_ need you,” Isak whines. “Baby, please.”

“Patience,” Even says, giving Isak a particularly hard thrust. 

“Baby, I can’t,” Isak whimpers, digging his fingers into Even’s shoulders. “Need you now.”

Even begins kissing Isak’s neck, trying to keep things slow so Isak can really enjoy it and not get totally wrapped up in it all. He loves the way he can pull soft, needy noises from Isak as he tongues and nips at the soft skin of his neck. 

Isak is nervous, it’s not surprising but he still is mad at himself because this is Even, his Even. They both want this, so much, and it’s not like they haven’t talked the topic to death and know without a shadow of a doubt that this is what they both want.

Even obviously notices the moment Isak starts quivering, so he stops his ministrations on Isak’s neck and takes both of Isak’s hands in his, bringing them to his mouth.

“Sh, Is. Baby, breathe,” Even soothes, pressing kisses to each of Isak’s knuckles. “It’s okay to be nervous, I am, too.”

“You can’t be nervous, too!” Isak exclaims, shocked by the volume of his voice. “I mean, if you’re nervous, then how can I trust that you’re going to do it right?”

Even laughs, brushing Isak’s hair from his forehead. “Baby, there’s not much to mess up.”

Isak rolls his eyes and wiggles a little under Even’s weight. “I know, but still.”

“Why are you nervous?” Even asks, falling down next to Isak, petting his hand down Isak’s chest.

“I… um,” Isak starts, forcing himself to look at Even. “I want to be good for you. I want… I want you to know you’ve made the right choice by, um, by being with me.”

“Isak,” Even says, holding Isak gently and pulling him to his chest. “I know I want you, all of you. There’s nothing you could do or not do that would change my mind. Whatever happens, I love you, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak says, blushing. “Can we… can we get naked now?”

Even laughs, “Of course, baby.”

Isak grins and starts giggling as Even begins tugging his shirt up, blowing raspberries on Isak’s tummy. Isak squirms away, but secretly loves the attention. Even switches to soft kisses as his lips follow the clothing upwards, stopping to suck on Isak’s nipple, making Isak shriek.

“Feels good?” Even asks, tongue swirling around the budding nub.

“Uh-huh,” Isak moans as Even’s teeth playfully nip at it and then he’s sucking it back into his mouth.

Even stops then suddenly, tugging Isak’s shirt off and dropping it off the bed. Even slides down Isak’s body and begins working on his pants, quickly undoing his flies and then tugging down.

Again, Even follows the clothing with his mouth, trailing feather-light kisses down Isak’s legs, alternating between the two until he’s reached his ankles. Even lifts up and maneuvers to get Isak’s pants and socks off each foot.

He drops these off the bed as well, leaving Isak already disheveled on the bed, now in just his boxers. Isak looks up at Even, slightly dazed and already so turned on. Isak makes grabby hands for Even, whining happily when Even bends down and kisses him.

“Your turn,” Isak breathes into Even’s mouth, but not letting him pull away as they continue to kiss.

“Let me up, then,” Even teases, but he doesn’t make much of an effort, either.

Isak licks into Even’s mouth greedily, threading his fingers into Even’s hair. He wraps his legs around Even’s waist, grinding his hardening cock into Even’s, squeaking when he’s met with Even’s own hardness.

“Feel how hard you make me?” Even practically growls. “It’s all for you, baby.”

Isak whimpers, arms falling slack at his sides and legs unwrapping from Even’s waist. Even looks at him funny since he disengaged, but it must click for him as he starts finally undressing.

Even starts with his shirt, pulling it off his chest quickly as Isak reaches for his flies. Even watches Isak with hungry eyes as he struggles with the button and zipper, but he eventually manages and pulls on his belt loops to get them off.

Even takes over and gets his pants and socks off the rest of the way. Isak just continues to look at him in utter awe until Even looks at him and he blushes.

“Still so shy,” Even teases, placing a knee on either side of Isak’s hips.

“I’m sorry you’re so fucking hot,” Isak mumbles. “It’s intimidating.”

“That’s an impressive compliment coming from you,” Even says. “You’re fucking breathtaking.”

Even doesn’t give Isak a moment to protest, just leans down and claims his mouth in a heated kiss. Isak makes a choked noise of protest, but quickly melts into it. Even takes what he wants, but Isak is willing and pliant beneath him. If he could, Isak would continue like this all day.

But… but there’s so much more they're meant to be doing.

Isak comes back to himself in a rush. He begins squirming, trying to get Even’s attention on… _other areas._ Even gets the message, reaching down and cupping Isak through his boxers and squeezing.

Isak whimpers, bucking into Even’s hand and feeling himself start to really leak. It’s always been uncomfortable to Isak, getting wet, but now it feels downright evil that Even is teasing him and making him wet without doing anything about it.

“You leaking yet, baby?” Even asks, as if reading Isak’s mind. “Getting all wet for me?”

“Please, Even. Need you,” Isak moans, rocking up into Even’s hand again.

Even dips his hand into Isak’s boxers, stroking his cock slowly, only making Isak whine and squirm more.

“More, Even. Please,” Isak pleads, trying unsuccessfully to get Even to touch him elsewhere.

“I don’t know, baby,” Even says, twisting his wrist.

“Why not?” Isak whines. “I’m so wet, Evy. Please.”

“I know what will get you positively soaked, baby,” Even says and lifts up to look Isak in the eye.

Isak looks up at Even with pleading eyes, silently telling him he’ll do anything, absolutely anything to get Even inside him… _like now._

Even smirks at Isak and then removes his hand from Isak’s boxers to pull his own down. Isak bites his lip harshly to keep from moaning as Even reveals his dick. It’s only been a few days since he’d first seen Even, but it seems like he’s grown since.

Isak’s mouth waters at the sight of him, all shiny pink and hard and _just for him._

“Suck,” Even says, voice soft, yet demanding.

Isak scrambles up, but Even catches him with a hand on his shoulder. Isak whines, but Even just shakes his head. Even adjusts the pillows behind Isak and helps maneuver Isak so he’s propped up just right and then moves so he’s got a knee under each of Isak’s armpits, cock placed perfectly within reach of Isak’s mouth.

“Hold onto my thighs,” Even says. “Tap twice if it gets too much or you need a moment, okay? Twice.”

Isak nods and opens his mouth, leaning forward, but Even stops him again, grabbing his cock out of the way.

“What are you going to do if it’s too much?” Even asks.

“Tap your thigh twice,” Isak says. “I’ve got it, Even. Now let me at you. Please.”

Even grins and Isak places his hands on Even’s thighs, fingers wrapping around the backs of them. Even lets go of his cock, letting it swipe across Isak’s lips. Isak sticks his tongue out and teases over the tip, looking up at Even for approval.

Even nods, and Isak opens his mouth, letting Even push into his mouth. Isak sucks happily, pulling Even forward further, urging Even to go deeper. Even does until Isak splutters, but it doesn’t stop Isak from sucking harder and more enthusiastically.

Isak hollows his cheeks and bobs his head a few times, getting used to the ache in his jaw and the weight of Even on his tongue. Isak has to admit, even though he’s only done this twice now, this has become his favorite thing.

Even moans, letting Isak know he’s doing a good job. Isak loves the encouragement, preens under the way Even curls his fingers into Isak’s hair and begins to fuck his mouth. Isak lets Even take what he needs, looking up at him the whole time and digging his fingers into the meaty flesh of Even’s thighs, but never tapping out.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Even pulls out, groaning at the sight of Isak’s swollen red lips, still attached to his cock by a thick string of saliva and precome.

Isak whimpers, trying unsuccessfully to get Even back in his mouth, but Even just shakes his head. This just makes Isak whine more, squirming on the bed as he notices how turned on this act has made him and it’s actually painful how needy his body has become.

“I’m going to start prepping you now,” Even says, petting a hand over Isak’s sweat-damp hair. “You’ve earned it.”

Isak nods, feeling like the desire is swallowing him whole. Isak’s body is limp and he feels like dead weight as Even pulls his body flat and then flips his over, helping him up on his hands and knees.

“Think you can hold his position, baby?” Even asks. “Use your words, please.”

Isak nods, choking out a high-pitched, _“Yes.”_

Even then pulls Isak’s boxers down his thighs and starts tracing three fingers over Isak’s hole. He traces over the rim, circling it and admiring the way it clenches and blinks at him.

“You’re positively soaked, Issy. So perfect, all for me,” Even praises. “I’m going to start opening you up, and I want you to let me know if it’s too much. Use your words or pinch my thigh if you can’t manage, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak says.

“Good,” Even says and then he’s pushing in with the first finger.

Isak feels his spine go from rigid to pliant immediately, the intrusion welcomed and so, so needed. Even doesn’t go slow after seeing Isak’s reaction, instead he quickly adds a second, knowing his omega body is working with him, needing more than what mere fingers are going to be able to provide.

Once Even’s curling in all three fingers, he begins licking around his fingers, relishing in the way Isak’s body welcomes him and Isak makes delicious moans. Even pushes his tongue inside as well, moaning at the sweet taste of Isak’s slick.

Even continues to finger and lick him, stretching him until he can’t anymore. He knows it’s not enough though, and if he takes Isak now with this minimal prep, he’ll hurt him.

“I think I’m going to need one of your toys, baby,” Even says softly. “Which is your favorite?”

It takes a moment for Isak to answer, mind so fogged from the pleasure of what Even was giving him. Even understands and helps Isak lie down on his back. Even pets over Isak’s face until he blinks at him and smiles warmly.

“The blue, big one,” Isak says. “The one you told me to use for my heat.”

“Are you sure you can take that already?” Even asks, getting up and finding Isak’s bag. “Maybe we should start smaller.”

“Evy…” Isak whines, hand reaching for his cock as he starts stroking himself.

“I think this one will do the trick,” Even says, picking up the pink, sparkly one that’s about seven inches.

Even climbs back on the bed and settles between Isak’s spread legs. Even wipes the dildo between Isak’s cheeks, slicking it up before making eye contact with Isak who nods. Even begins pushing in, making Isak’s mouth fall open in a loud moan.

Isak’s back arches the farther Even pushes in, but he doesn’t make any sound or action to make Even think he should stop.

“Feels… so good,” Isak moans once Even’s got the dildo in to the hilt. “Move, Even. Need you now.”

Even pulls the dildo out slowly, only to push it back in. He purposefully doesn’t angle it in search of Isak’s prostate because that’s not what this is. This is prep for Isak, not to get him off. Isak whines, forgetting this minor detail and tries to angle his hips down since Even won’t do it.

“Isak, no,” Even scolds softly. “Need you to come on my cock. If you come now, you’ll tighten up again and we’ll have to start all over.”

Isak thrashes on the bed in frustration, tiny hands coming up to his hair and pulling. “Then get it out and _get in me already_ for fucks sake.”

“Language, love,” Even admonishes, but he tugs the dildo out and sets it on the bed, sheets be damned.

Isak looks up at Even blearily, eyes a little unfocused because of how desperate he is, but Even still thinks he looks absolutely beautiful. Isak reaches for Even, how leans down and kisses him softly.

While he’s got Isak distracted by his kisses, Even lines the head of his cock up with Isak’s entrance. Isak feels it immediately and wraps his legs around Even’s hips, begging to get him inside.

“Ready?” Even asks, pausing his movements.

Isak nods, reaching up for another kiss. Even starts pushing in and breaks the kiss to watch Isak’s face carefully. Isak’s mouth falls open as his eyebrows knit together. Even wants to remember this image forever, Isak’s so breathtaking.

Isak’s fingers dig into Even’s sides, but he has yet to make any noise at all. Even continues to push in slowly, feeling the way Isak’s body stretches so nice to accommodate him. Once he’s all the way in, Isak’s eyelids flutter as he breathes deeply through his nose.

“Okay?” Even asks, suddenly concerned.

“So big,” Isak manages, eyes still closed. “So full.”

“Is it too much?” Even asks, adjusting to pet a hand over Isak’s cheek, though that makes him shift inside Isak, making Isak squeak in protest.

“No, I just… I need a few,” Isak says, opening his eyes and smiling at Even. “This is sexy isn’t?”

Even laughs and pecks a kiss to Isak’s lips. “Everything with you is sexy, baby. By the way, you feel amazing, just so you know.”

Isak blushes and rolls his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you have your cock buried inside my ass.”

“That may be, but it is quite amazing. You’re so tight and hot…” Even says, dropping kisses along Isak’s temple.

Isak feels himself release more slick at Even’s words and he finally feels like he’s ready to do this. Isak experimentally shifts his hips, surprised when he’s not immediately met with the burn of stretching, but instead feels indescribable pleasure as Even moves inside him.

“I-I think I’m good,” Isak says, rolling his hips again and feeling his eyes roll back a little. “Start moving, please.”

“Anything for you,” Even grins and lifts up, pulling out, and finally angling his hips as he rocks back in.

Isak’s reaction is immediate. His body arches off the bed, hands flying up to grip the headboard as he moans brokenly. Even watches him in awe as he repeats the action, cock gliding in and out in smooth strokes.

“Good, baby?” Even asks.

“So, _fuck,_ so good,” Isak moans. “Need more. Harder.”

Even nods and obliges, knowing he wouldn’t be able to deny Isak anything right now or ever. Isak watches Even carefully as he furrows his brow in concentration and doubles the efforts of his thrusts.

Even starts fucking Isak faster and harder, driving his cock deeper inside, making Isak moan and writhe on the bed. Isak starts mumbling nonsense as Even watches his face continue to screw up in pleasure.

Then Isak practically shoots off the bed when Even angles his hips just so. Even grins wickedly and drives into the spot three more times before Isak is scratching his nails down Even’s back.

“Baby…” Isak moans. “Don’t stop.”

“Found your spot, Is?” Even asks, though he knows the answer already.

“Y-yes,” Isak moans, looking Even in the eye before he begs. “More. Don’t you fucking dare stop.”

“Would never. Think I can get you to come twice? Once from hitting your spot on then again on my knot?” Even asks and watches Isak’s eyes roll back.

“Fuck,” Isak says in response, and Even laces their fingers together.

“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes’,” Even says and continues to assault Isak’s prostate.

“Ev… I’m gonna come,” Isak whimpers, eyes wide and desperate.

“Do it, baby. I’ve got you,” Even purrs.

Even feels it all over as Isak begins to come. He watches in awe as Isak’s body arches and tenses, cock shooting come up his chest. His face is blissed out, mouth open and eyes falling closed. Then there’s the way he’s clenching tight like a vice around Even’s cock. The pressure nearly makes Even black out.

Even halts for a few moments, unsure if he should keep moving because Isak hasn’t come back to him yet. Even pets his hands down Isak’s cheeks, dropping feather-light kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

“Issy, baby. Come back to me,” Even coos softly until Isak blinks open and looks at Even blissfully.

“So good,” Isak hums. “Keep going. Need your knot now.”

Even laughs lightly at Isak’s stamina and pulls out. Isak’s body welcomes Even in again, though he definitely tightened up. Isak digs his nails into Even’s shoulder, mouth falling open in a silent plea. Even understands, and pushes in slowly, watching for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Isak licks his lips and breathes in sharply through his nose, but doesn’t stop Even until he’s buried inside again. Isak takes another cleansing breath and rubs his hands down Even’s sides. Even smiles and rolls his hips experimentally, making Isak squeal.

“Good?” Even asks and Isak nods.

“Are you close?” Isak asks shyly. “I… I feel like I might die if I don’t get your knot soon.”

“And you’re not even in heat,” Even teases. “Just imagine when we get to do this when you’re in heat.”

Isak moans, body limp and eyes fluttering closed. Even loves having his power over Isak, being able to make him feel such pleasure from just his words.

Even finally allows himself to think about himself. He allows himself to focus on his own pleasure finally, and he only needs a few more thrusts before he feels his knot starting to form.

“Isak, it’s starting,” Even says. “I need… I need you to tell me again that this is what you want.”

Isak rolls his eyes, though he’s interrupted as Even hits his prostate again and he moans. “Even, seriously? Yes, idiot. I want your knot. I’ve only been begging for it this whole time.”

“And you want me to mate you?” Even asks. “Make you mine?”

“Fuck _yes,”_ Isak curses, Even hitting his spot again.

“Good,” Even says, out of breath as his knot continues to expand. “Because it’s happening. It’s going to hurt a little, but I promise it’ll be so worth it, baby.”

“Just do it already!” Isak groans and Even kisses the indignant look off his face.

Then Even’s pushing in, forcing his knot inside Isak with a distinctive pop as Isak’s body swallows it up. Even feels instinct take over as he licks over Isak’s neck and then bares his teeth and bites him at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, breaking the skin and tasting blood.

Isak comes immediately, body shivering as he falls plaint to Even. Even feels himself start to come, cock pumping incredible amounts of come into Isak’s willing body.

“Evy,” Isak moans softly.

“Yes, love?” Even asks, voice strained as his orgasm still shakes through him.

“I can feel you coming inside me,” Isak says shyly, placing a hand on his tummy and pressing down, feeling Even’s knot from the outside. “It’s…so hot.”

Isak shivers as his speaks and Even just holds onto him tighter. Even kisses Isak, trying to convey to him everything he can’t manage to say while he brain is still fogged with pleasure from his continuous orgasm – how much he loves him and how perfect he is.

They lazily make out until Even finally feels his cock start to slow. Isak shifts a little, body trembling in aftershocks as Even’s knot presses against his prostate.

“That was so amazing,” Isak says sleepily. “I can’t believe it actually happened. Did you… were you like… orgasming that whole time?”

Even nods, grinning dopily at Isak whose eyes widen at the realization.

“That’s incredible. I’m a little jealous,” Isak mumbles, but Even kisses the jealousy off his face and continues his ministrations until Isak is giggling.

“I love you,” Even whispers.

“I love you, too,” Isak whispers back. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Even asks.

“For loving me. For treating me so nicely. I felt so safe during everything and I know you’re going to always take care of me. It’s an incredible feeling being loved by you,” Isak explains.

“Probably feels a lot like being loved by you,” Even says. “I’m so unbelievably happy with you, Isak.”

Isak smiles and lifts his chin for a kiss, which Even happily gives him. They continue to kiss lazily until Even can finally slip out of Isak. Isak feels so empty when he does, that he starts to whine as he feels Even’s come leaking out of him.

“Baby,” Isak whines. “I’m leaking.”

“It’s okay, Is,” Even says. “Want me to clean you up?”

Isak nods, hands resting on his tummy. Even shimmies down Isak’s legs and settles on his stomach, lifting Isak’s legs to present himself with Isak’s leaking hole.

Isak is about to protest, as he thought Even meant he’d clean him with a towel or something, but his mind short circuits the second Even places his mouth on him.

Even doesn’t waste any time as he begins sucking on Isak’s spend and still-stretched hole. Isak feels Even hum against him as he wraps his arms around Isak’s thighs and press his hands into his hips, keeping him still and where he wants him.

Even tongues at Isak’s hole, sucking up the delicious flavors left there. Isak moans at the oversensitivity and just the pure intimacy of the act. Even is quite literally sucking his own come up of Isak and it’s really just… overwhelming.

When Even is finished, he presses a final kiss to Isak’s rim and lets go of him, climbing back up his body and kissing him. Isak moans at the taste on Even’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth. Even holds Isak in his arms and rolls them so Isak lies on top of him.

“Are you ready for some sleep now?” Even asks. “You need your rest if we’re going to have round two.”

“Speak for yourself. You’re the one who needs time before you can get it up again,” Isak teases and Even nips at his earlobe.

“I’m sorry not all of us can be insatiable omegas,” Even growls into Isak’s ear.

“I’m really not complaining, though,” Isak says earnestly. “I love that you’re an alpha. My alpha.”

Even grins and kisses Isak again. “Yours.”

They fall asleep after that, safe and blissful in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah thank you for the support of love throughout the course of this fic! I truly appreciate it and could not have done it without the love and gentle reminders that you're still out there waiting for this chapter!
> 
> as always, feel free to mosey down to the comments and spread some love. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope to see you in the future perusing one of my other fics
> 
> <3 evak forever
> 
> pssst come holla at me on tumblr: fy-faen-evak

**Author's Note:**

> oh man here we go.  
> so I have a plan about where I want to take this, so we'll see how this goes! I haven't worked on a chaptered fic in ages so encouragement is welcome (and maybe necessary!)  
> anywhos, feedback? predictions?  
> <3


End file.
